Amenaza ancestral
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Su creación es un misterio, su ambición de destrucción es ilimitada, se alimenta del dolor ajeno, logra desaparecer todo lo que toca, es cómo una plaga irrefrenable, nadie ha podido enfrentarse a él, la magia y el conocimiento serán las armas claves en lo que será una gran batalla, la cual definirá el curso de la vida cotidiana.
1. ¿Quién eres?

**Miraba cómo los árboles se balanceaban por culpa del viento, eran muy ligeros, suspiró, aún le quedaba un mal sabor de boca, pero lo que hizo estaba hecho ya, no podría regresar el tiempo aunque quisiera, bien o mal el futuro siguió sin voltear a ver el pasado, el presente se relajaba observando con una tranquilidad enfermiza, se acarició el cabello, se levantó y caminó de regreso a su hogar.**

 **Después de pensarló mucho decidí reescribir esta historia que en un inicio fue Civilizaciones Milenarias, pero luego de pensarlo, reflexionando, analizando la trama, decidí resubirla, cuidando más los detalles y explicando algunos puntos que anteriormente pasé por alto, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres?**

El viento danzaba fuerte y pegaba duro en cualquier parte en que chocara, era un sonido estruendoso como si se tratase de una orquesta. La niebla cubría poco a poco todos los lugares del Valle, no se podía percibir nada, era imposible caminar en línea recta hacia alguna dirección.

El Durazno parecía no sucumbir a su fuerza, poco a poco las hojas caían vencidas por el tosco movimiento, en poco tiempo llegaron a cubrir una gran manta sobre la tierra.

Este tipo de espectáculos no eran para nada raros, sobre todo en esa época del año, ¡Otoño!, esa era la respuesta ante el brusco espectáculo que el viento y la atmósfera proyectaban.

La temperatura bajaba, haciendo que un frío se presenciara, los huesos dolían un poco, penetraba hasta tal grado que la piel y el pelaje se volvían ásperos y rasposos. Sin embargo, el clima no impedía que los héroes de China, "Los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón", dejarán de entrenar, pues el mal nunca descansaba, y ellos tampoco serían la excepción.

Po combatía encima del caparazón de hierro contra Víbora, ella se deslizaba a través de la orilla, Po esquivaba sus embestidas y bloqueaba sus latigazos y coletazos, su progreso era digno de admirar. Tigresa recorría los postes, cubriendo cada golpe que iba dirigido hacia ella, lanzaba golpes con las palmas directo a las púas metálicas, de vez en cuando lanzaba patadas con el canto y el empeine. Mono esquivaba los conductos de fuego; rodaba, saltaba y esquivaba las llamas que salían de ellos. Mantis saltaba a través de los aros colgantes, mientras Grulla esquivaba los péndulos y golpeaba con sus maniobras de viento deteniéndolos, había mejorado mucho en sus movimientos y manejo del viento.

—Alto —ordenó Shifu sintiéndose satisfecho al ver el esfuerzo que estaban dedicando al entrenamiento, al oír su voz todos se detuvieron, finalizando así el entrenamiento salieron del campo y se formaron frente a él.

—Bien hecho estudiantes —dijo sonriendo mientras ellos se reverenciaban —, vayan comer, descansen —ordenó para luego retirarse a meditar. Cruzaron la arena para llegar finalmente a la cocina dónde Po comenzó a organizar las ollas, cuchillos, platos y cucharas, era muy metódico a la hora de cocinar, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlos por esa actitud.

Los fideos eran exquisitos, sobre todo para Mantis. Los temas banales abundaban, uno que otro chiste era contado por Po, la comida era capaz de llenarlos en un plato, eran muy especiados, era más que suficiente para recuperar la energía después de un largo día de actividad.

La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al oírse aleteos rápidos y acompasados como si tratasen desesperadamente por llegar a la cocina, se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a Zeng a punto de colapsar.

—¿Qué pasa Zeng? —preguntó Tigresa buscando una explicación.

—¡Problemas en el Valle! —gritó Zeng cayendo desmayado a los pies de la cocina.

Los problemas en el Valle eran de lo más común; robos, asaltos y peleas, pero era extraño que Zeng se preocupara por algo tan mísero como eso, pero contando el factor de la neblina no debían confiarse, sería muy difícil dar con los bandidos.

Todos empezaron a correr para poder solucionar el problema a tiempo… En las sombras podían percibirse que los puestos estaban destruidos, los vendedores estaban ocultos tras las paredes, parecía que le temían.

—¿Quién fue el causante de este desorden? —preguntó Po, los ciudadanos se miraron entre sí tratando de explicar, no podían describirlo, menos por la neblina.

—Era un figura blanquecina, tenía alrededor de su cintura una especie de faja negra —dijo el dueño del puesto de manzanas, los guerreros estaban confundidos por la descripción, —iba con dirección al bosque —era una buena táctica, con la naturaleza a su favor les sería imposible encontrarlo en ese mismo momento.

Volvieron a acelerar el paso intentando que no se les escapara. El bosque parecía un lugar tétrico, sólo se oía el eco de sus respiraciones, caminaban despacio para evitar chocar con árboles, parecían no llegar a nada, pero conforme avanzaban la neblina parecía disiparse, de forma lenta comenzaron a percibir mejor el bosque, estaba desapareciendo. Llegaron a un gran terreno en medio del bosque; el sonido de un masticar captó la atención de todos, estaba frente a ellos, una figura blanca se presenciaba, la neblina terminó desapareciendo permitiendo apreciar mejor al individuo. Estaba encorvado, vestía una especie de traje blanco con mangas recortadas, tenía un cinturón negro, su pelaje era blanco de igual forma, a su lado se encontraban semillas de algunas manzanas, masticaba con desesperación

—¡Oye tú! —llamó Po, el individuo trago la manzana y erupto en consecuencia, alzó su cabeza dándoles aún la espalda, todos se asombraron por el largo de su cuello —, te hablo a ti —volvió a llamar exigiendo que diera la cara, el individuo giró ligeramente a su derecha para observar mejor, luego se levantó y se volteó completamente mostrándoles la cara; su pelaje era blanco como las nubes, la ropa que traía puesta se les hacía familiar, su hocico era largo al igual que su cuello, no podía ser un caballo, y lo más importante, su especie no era de China.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Grulla intrigado.

—Mi nombre es Yahuar Huaca —dijo asombrando a todos por el extraño nombre.

—¿Por qué robaste a los aldeanos? —preguntó Víbora indignada.

—Para comer —dijo con simpleza y un poco de cinismo —, ¿para qué otra cosa robaría comida?

—¡Prepárate para sentir el trueno! —exclamó Po en señal de batalla.

—¡Espera!, no quiero… —no pudo terminar de decir ya que Po se le abalanzó con intención de combatirlo, intentó embestirlo.

Antes de que Po pudiera conectar un golpe en su cara, Yahuar se agachó para defenderse y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuerpo de Po a la altura de la cintura, manteniendo la pata derecha con una presa en su pantalón.

Yahuar estiró las piernas sujetando con fuerza a Po con ayuda de sus brazos, empujó su abdomen hacía arriba y lo elevó, se arqueó hacía atrás apoyándose en el suelo y proyectó a Po detrás de sí mismo sobre la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente por el impacto en el suelo.

Todos estaban atónitos por el perfecto equilibrio que había mantenido aún con el peso de Po, esa técnica era impresionante y el estilo se notaba que no era chino por la forma militar en que lo efectuó.

—Le advertí que no quería pelear —se defendió por la acción que había realizado, Mono silbó impresionado, Mantis no dejaba de analizar la situación.

—Impresionante —dijo Tigresa, Yahuar se sonrojó levemente.

—Gracias maestra Tigresa —todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Por dónde he viajado oí grandes historias sobre la maestra Tigresa, el maestro Grulla, la maestra Víbora, el maestro Mono, el maestro Mantis y el maestro Po, "Los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón" —explicó, los demás se vieron entre sí —, pero debo decir que eres más hermosa que tus retratos —Mono y Grulla se cubrieron el hocico y el pico para evitar soltar una carcajada, ella se sonrojó de forma ligera.

—Tienes que venir al Palacio, debes explicarnos varias cosas —dijo Tigresa.

—Será un placer —se reverenció mientras Tigresa se disponía a cargar a Po para llevarlo al Palacio, Yahuar fue detrás de ellos, era un día muy extraño, pero ese individuo era un misterio y debían descubrir a toda costa sus intenciones.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios, espero que ahora la imaginación fluya con más libertad, actualizaré un poco más rápido, los invito a que lean mis otras historias: "En el Valle de Wing Chun", "Guerra", "Cuenta Pendiente", etc. Se que les gustará.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Machu Pichu

**Hola, he regresado con otro capítulo de está historia, después de meses de haberla dejado pausada, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de retomarla poco a poco, aunque debo admitir que no es una de mis historias más populares, pero esta tiene un espacio en mi corazón debido a que fue una de las primeras historias largas que me llevó a un argumento largo y más complejo, y por eso tengo el deber de terminarla... sin más por el momento, comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Machu Pichu**

Eran miles de escalones, el reto de llegar a la cima sin cansarse llegó a su fin años atrás, pero ese día volvía a hacer acto de presencia, el peso era demasiado, sentía colapsar en cualquier momento, Po seguía inconsciente, Yahuar al ver la dificultad de la maestra después de llevarlo por trescientos escalones, decidió cargarlo, después de todo, él lo había noqueado.

Cuando llegaron lo dejó caer para librarse del dolor de su espalda, se sentó para poder descansar. Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, solo observaba el cielo, se inclinó ligeramente para poder levantarse, se tocó la frente para poder volver en sí, alzó la mirada y miró que estaba frente a él; largo cuello, pelaje blanco, traje blanco con un cinturón negro, se estremeció, recordó rápidamente lo que ocurrió, fue noqueado de una sola técnica, se alejó lo más convenientemente posible de él hasta quedar de lado con Tigresa.

—¿Qué pasa Po? —preguntó un poco angustiada por su actitud.

—¿Qué… hace él aquí? —preguntó nervioso y tartamudeante.

—Viene a explicarnos algunas cosas sobre él —explicó Mono.

—¿No va a noquearme de nuevo? —volvió a preguntar nervioso.

—No —respondió el propio Yahuar —, nunca quise atacarte, pero tú te abalanzaste y reaccioné —la explicación le levantó un poco el ánimo.

—Vamos, tenemos que avisarle al maestro Shifu que tenemos un invitado, tal vez a él también le interese lo que descubrimos —dijo Tigresa para luego abrir las puertas del Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros, los demás entraron detrás de ella.

Shifu se encontraba meditando frente al estanque, estaba sentado en posición de loto, todo estaba tranquilo, paz… el sonido de las puertas abriéndose hizo que abriera los ojos, no se alteró en absoluto, sólo dejo que entraran.

—Maestro —habló Tigresa —, necesitamos hablar con usted —Shifu se levantó y volteó para encararlos y al verlos se sorprendió; gi japonés, pelaje blanco como las nubes, un cinturón negro, cuello largo al igual que su hocico, esa especie no podía estar ahí, era imposible.

—¿Quién es la llama? —preguntó serio, los demás se confundieron ante la pregunta, en cambio Yahuar estaba sorprendido de cómo el panda rojo conocía el nombre su especie.

—¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi especie maestro Shifu? —el maestro Shifu se sorprendió aún más por la mención de su nombre.

—Mi maestro tenía dibujos e información y sobre tu especie —explicó intrigando a Yahuar —, y de varias más, todas lejanas de aquí.

—¿Su maestro? —murmuró arrugando el entrecejo.

—Sí, mi maestro Oogway —mencionó dejándolo atónito debido a su buen oído —, esto es un retrato de él —lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba colgado, adornado con varias flores y velas, Yahuar estaba perplejo al verla.

—Una tortuga de las Galápagos —mencionó intrigando a los demás por eso.

—En efecto —Shifu se acercó a él —, ¿cuál es tu nombre y cómo sabes el mío?

—Mi nombre es Yahuar Huaca —pronunció —, y cómo se los expliqué a los maestros, he recorrido más de un Valle y en cada uno hablaban de las maravillas que los _Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón del Palacio de Jade_ habían hecho, entrenados por el gran maestro Shifu.

—¿De dónde eres originario? —interrogó de nuevo.

—¿Su maestro no le mencionó nada en sus apuntes? —Shifu negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tenía las características, pero no estaba el lugar de origen.

—Bueno, es una historia un poco larga, no se sí sea de utilidad saberlo —dijo sereno.

—No importa, adelante, cuéntanos, escucharemos gustosos —comentó para indicarles a los demás con un ademán que se sentarán para escucharle.

—Está bien —aceptó sentándose para comenzar a narrar.

 _Soy nativo del Valle Sagrado*, específicamente de la "Montaña Vieja", Machu Pichu, una gran montaña, que es más grande que ésta donde está asentado el Palacio de Jade._

 _Nací una noche de invierno, la luna estaba llena, según contaban mis padres, parecía contemplar mi nacimiento, entonces los sacerdotes me llamaron Yahuar Huaca: qué significa el que "llora sangre"…_

—¿Por qué te pusieron ese nombre? —preguntó Mono curioso por la mención.

—Mi abuelo era alguien muy querido por todos los ciudadanos incas, a pesar de ser un simple agricultor, siempre ayudaba a quién lo necesitara… la decisión de llamarme así fue cómo un tributo, ya que al morir, según cuentan, el cielo lloró sangre —todos quedaron perplejos por ese dato —, lo más curioso fue que él falleció ese mismo día, horas antes de que yo naciera.

 _Mi padre trabajaba en el campo al igual que lo hizo mí abuelo, vivíamos de eso, el ayllu tomaba la decisión en que trabajaríamos los jóvenes al cumplir la mayoría de edad._

—¿Qué es un ayllu? —interrumpió Mono intrigado.

—Es el clan que marca la vida familiar y laboral del individuo —explicó, Grulla arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Toman la decisiones por ti? —preguntó Grulla, Yahuar asintió como respuesta —, ¿es una gran manipulación no lo crees? —preguntó indignado.

—No es una manipulación, sino un control político que ordena la religión, de eso me di cuenta mucho tiempo después —explicó esclareciendo algunas de las dudas.

 _Éramos un gran imperio, dominábamos todo el Valle y también varios territorios aledaños, nos servían a nosotros, eran nuestros esclavos y eran impuestos a trabajar en el campo o en las casas de los sacerdotes._

—¿Ustedes esclavizaron? —preguntó Mantis temeroso de la respuesta.

—Sí —todos se horrorizaron —, debo aclarar que yo siempre detesté eso —eso los alivió un poco al saber que él no era así —, pero era mi hogar y mi gente —todos comprendieron ese punto en específico.

 _Era hermoso, la gran altitud de la montaña, las diferentes artesanías que elaboraban los alfareros, los canales que habíamos creado para las cosechas, todo con esfuerzo y sabiduría, fue un tiempo de paz… hasta aquel fatídico día en el que él llegó._

El tono de voz se volvió neutro, todos se quedaron pensativos, ¿a quién se refería?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Víbora intrigada.

—Calakmul —pronunció confundiendo a todos.

—¿Quién es Calakmul? —Preguntó Mantis.

—Un monstruo, el ser que casi destruyó mi hogar y a mí gente —todos se estremecieron por la mención.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Shifu un poco intrigado por su relato.

—Les mencione que el Ayllu decidía cómo serviríamos al imperio —todos asintieron —, ellos decidieron que sería un guerrero y protegería al imperio —todos se impresionaron —, mi hermano también fue elegido para esa tarea.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Tenía uno —todos se miraron entre sí —, se llamaba Manco, él fue asesinado por esa maldita basura —tragaron grueso ante eso.

 _Mi turno de vigilar era a la medianoche, salvaguardaba a todos bajo la luz de la luna, estábamos mi hermano y cinco guerreros más, nuestras armas eran escudos fabricados de oro y lanzas hechas de piedra y madera, medían dos metros de largo. Esa misma noche llegó un extraño, estaba encorvado y vestía una capucha roja como la sangre que le cubría de los pies hasta la cara._

— _¿Quién es usted? —le pregunté, él no me respondió, sólo inhalaba y exhalaba de forma sonora —, identifíquese._

— _¿Este es el territorio de los incas? —me preguntó, se me hizo extraño pues era muy obvio, todos en toda las regiones aledañas sabían quiénes éramos._

— _Sí —le respondí, entonces comenzó a reírse de manera tranquila hasta acabar en una estruendosa y perturbadora carcajada._

— _¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunté un poco confundido por su actitud._

— _Ustedes son los siguientes en mi lista —dos ojos brillantes traspasaron la sombra de la capucha hasta notarse en esa fría silueta, comenzó a elevarse, el cielo se quebró y rayos comenzaron a caer sobre las montañas._

— _¿Quién demonios eres? —exigí saber, era terrorífico todo lo que ocurría alrededor, era algo sobre natural, era un monstruo._

— _¡Calakmul! —respondió mientras más relámpagos caían, la montaña temblaba._

— _¡Pelea aquí abajo cobarde! —me miró directamente a los ojos, una perturbadora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y descendió hasta quedar en tierra firme, exactamente a treinta kilómetros lejos de mí… dividimos el ejército en diez filas, las personas estaban fuera de sus casas, la tierra se tambaleaba, era horrible presenciarlo, los niños lloraban, los ancianos trataban de protegerlos, los sacerdotes los guiaban a un sitio seguro._

— _¡Ataquen! —ordenó el general, todos corrimos en dirección a él, Calakmul pareció rugir, pero no detuvimos el paso._

 _Levantó los brazos hacía el cielo, comenzó a sacudirse nuevamente la tierra, caímos por la falta de equilibrio, después hizo caer relámpagos sobre nosotros, las primeras tres filas fallecieron, por suerte yo estaba en la séptima._

 _Mi hermano que estaba en la cuarta fila se levantó, estaba furioso, pues eran sus camaradas, cada uno tenía sueños y anhelos que no llegaron a concretarse, corrió hacía él con la intención de clavarle la lanza en el pecho._

— _¡No lo hagas Manco! —grité en un intento de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, saltó con su brazo al aire listo para matarlo; pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Calakmul había atravesado con su garra a Manco, mi hermano escupió sangre._

— _¿Esto es lo que una bestia furiosa logra hacer? —se burló escupiéndole en la cara —, eres patético y débil —lo arrojó a su lado izquierdo cual roca al agua._

— _¡Manco! —algo dentro de mí comenzó a arder, deseaba matarlo, quería desparecer a ese infeliz, corrí a cuatro patas, no llevaba conmigo la lanza ni el escudo, quería matarlo con mis propias pesuñas… salté igual que mi hermano, sólo que antes de que volviera a hacer lo mismo que con mi hermano, rodé en picada hacía el suelo y comencé a golpearlo directamente a la cara, reventándole un ojo y haciéndolo sangrar por lo que yo creía, era su nariz, después de diez golpes más la capucha se le quito de la cara revelando finalmente su identidad; miré con horror, sentí ganas de vomitar, pues no era más que una calavera que sólo tenía un ojo, el que le había reventado, y el otro sólo era una hoyo vacío. En menos de un segundo su ojo se recuperó y dejo de sangrar, como por arte de magia._

— _¿Qué demonios eres? —pregunté impactado._

— _Lo peor que puedas imaginarte —sonrió de forma tétrica —, la pesadilla en tus sueños, la oscuridad en la luz, la tormenta en primavera y la desesperación en la tranquilidad —se cubrió nuevamente la cara con la capucha, después me dio un golpe directo al diafragma sofocándome y haciéndome caer en cuclillas debido al dolor —, por esta vez perdonaré a tu imperio, puesto que me pareciste un poco divertido —me levantó del mentón para verlo a los ojos —, pero la próxima vez no será así —golpeó mi rostro noqueándome._

 _Cuando desperté, la montaña había sido partida en dos, mi hermano estaba muerto y varias mujeres se quedaron viudas, todo por Calakmul._

—Y ahí un poco de la historia de mi origen —concluyó el relato.

—Hay algo que aún no aclaras —habló Shifu.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué traes un gi puesto? —preguntó Shifu de nueva cuenta.

 _Los ciudadanos se recuperaban poco a poco del incidente, la vida seguía aunque doliera, mi padre falleció de un paro cardiaco dos días después del incidente y mi madre de soledad dos semanas después, mi alma se volvió fría y en consecuencia me aísle de todo. Los sacerdotes hicieron reuniones muy seguidas a las que tenía que asistir para protegerlos, analizaban toda la situación, yo podía oír todo debido a mi posición._

— _¿Estás seguro de eso Unay? —preguntó uno de los sacerdotes al sacerdote mayor._

— _Sí, no hay otra explicación —no entendía muy bien a que se referían —. Él aparece de la nada en cualquier lugar y en cuanto menos se lo esperan destruye una ciudad o poblado, es el demonio que hizo desaparecer a la… —fue interrumpido por otro de los sacerdotes._

— _Recuerda que no tenemos permitido hablar de ese suceso —el sacerdote mayor rectifico su error, entonces fue cuando reveló finalmente el plan—, enviaremos a uno de los guerreros a la tierra dónde aprenderá artes marciales._

— _¿Estás consciente del riesgo que eso puede significar? —Unay asintió aceptando las consecuencias que traería consigo._

— _¿Pero quién? —el sacerdote sonrió y me miró a mí._

— _A él —todos voltearon a verme, se miraron entre sí y asintieron —yo me quedé petrificado por eso, ¿qué era lo que iban a hacerme?_

Encendieron una hoguera y comenzaron a repetir palabras en tono bajo y con cada segundo cobraban más fuerza, sentí que una especie de energía me rodeaba, miré mis patas y efectivamente estaba siendo encerrado en una jaula de energía.

—Esto te enviara a la civilización, tendrás que aprender de ello para poder luchar contra ese monstruo —yo asentí y en un parpadeo aparecí a la orilla de un río, lo que era la costa de Japón, estaba un pescador observándome, estaba asustado por mí aparición.

—¿Y cómo te comunicabas? —Preguntó Po.

 _El pescador se acercó a mí, estaba separado a una distancia segura._

— _¿Quién eres? —el conjuro hizo que pudiera entender el idioma nativo de ese lugar. Le expliqué de dónde venía y porque estaba ahí._

 _Él me llevó con el maestro Jigoro, experto en el arte del Judo, durante diez años practiqué sin parar, también complemente el entrenamiento con karate, arte marcial del maestro Gichin. Tiempo después antes de venir a China obtuve mi kuro obi, aprendí chino gracias a un comerciante que era muy amigo de mi maestro._

 _Los sacerdotes me advirtieron que se encontraba por estos lugares entonces por mi mente me dieron las órdenes de continuar mi búsqueda para destruirlo de una vez por todas._

Shifu estaba pensativo por la historia, no dejaba de mirar el suelo, estaba analizando la situación, los demás maestros notaron eso.

—Maestro —habló Víbora rompiendo su trance —, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —negó rápidamente y se levantó —, Yahuar nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlo —Yahuar se sorprendió por eso y asintió feliz por el apoyo —, dormirás con los maestros en las habitaciones, pueden retirarse a descansar —y se alejó de ahí dejándolos confundidos por esa actitud.

* * *

*Perú en Inca

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a dejar sus comentarios sobre si les gustó o no les gusto, recomendaciones consejos, todo está abierto a contemplar... no tengo nada más que aclarar, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	3. Garra

**Bueno, después de tiempo he regresado con el tercer capítulo de esta historia, me ha casuado dolor de cabeza crear y editar los capítulos previamente subidos, pero aquí está, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Garra**

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban detrás de las montañas por el oeste, el viento suspiraba, pero aun así hacía danzar a los árboles, el alba se presenciaba, era un espectáculo hermoso para apreciar.

Respiraba y exhalaba, tenía sus ojos cerrados, podía sentir todo a su alrededor, desde la ligera vibración del suelo, hasta el golpeteo del agua cayendo de la cascada. Extendió hacia la izquierda el pie izquierdo en posición de arco y flecha al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un golpe, después giraba a la izquierda repitiendo el movimiento pero en sentido contrario, después se movía al frente y avanzaba tres pasos extendiendo los golpes, después dando vuelta a la izquierda cómo al principio y luego a la derecha, luego al frente avanzando los tres pasos, volvía a girar a la izquierda, finalizando a la derecha, después se volvía a colocar en posición de descanso y se reverenciaba. Tenía tiempo que no practicaba una kata de karate, la sensación era genial.

Sentada en el techo, en posición de loto, estaba impresionada con la forma del estilo japonés, había movimientos que el wu shu también utilizaba, pero parecía ser más duro para ellos.

—Impresionante —pronunciaron sus labios, Yahuar miró al techo encontrándose cara a cara con la maestra.

—Hola Tigresa —saludó de forma cortés.

—Veo que tú también practicas desde muy temprano —él sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Sí, el maestro Jigoro me decía que esta hora es cuando los chacras están balanceados, desde entonces me acostumbre a este ritmo.

—Que interesante dato —él asintió.

—Yo me acostumbré a entrenar a esta hora porque es cuando la calma reina y la paz invade el alma —mencionó ella en un tono algo melancólico.

—¿Entrenas en sombra? —preguntó él interesado.

—Sí, pero regularmente lo hago aquí adentro —Yahuar posó su vista en el gran portón —Tigresa saltó y se dispuso a abrir.

El salón era grande; péndulos con púas se balanceaban sobre unos postes con la forma del cuerpo de un dragón con movimiento… un gran caparazón de tortuga de hierro… un bosque de postes giratorios con púas de acero incrustados… un campo de fuego y por último encima de todo eso unos aros colgantes con cuchillas a su alrededor.

—Increíble —murmuró contemplando cada parte del lugar, desde la cosa más sencilla hasta la más compleja.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —él asintió, ella extendió la pata derecha indicándole que lo hiciera, sin esperar nada saltó a las múltiples pruebas.

Esquivaba cada uno de los péndulos, no los rompía, nada más los evitaba, Tigresa estaba sorprendida de cómo podía esquivar sin dificultad a pesar de su largo cuello… Saltó hacía el caparazón, se movía conforme el caparazón se tambaleaba, las flechas se dispararon con la intención de clavarse, él nada más las evitó girando sobre sí mismo, no quería romperlas… saltó hacia los postes, los esquivaba y defendía, a pesar de ser un poco más alto debido a su cuello tenía una gran flexibilidad, luego cayó en el campo de fuego; hizo una kata mientras el fuego surgía, se colgó en los aros y cayó justo frente a Tigresa.

—Es estupendo —comentó contento por haberlo cruzado, Tigresa sonrió y saltó hacía los péndulos; esquivaba y saltaba conforme se movía, al final golpeó con sus dos palmas juntas rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, luego se devolvió hacía Yahuar, él sonrió y se reverenció en señal de respeto.

—Eres una gran guerrera —alagó sonriéndole.

—Veinte años de golpear árboles de hierro hicieron su trabajo —mencionó mientras, Yahuar se sorprendió.

—Que radical —pronunció impresionado, el gong sonó, en menos de un minuto llegaron los demás furiosos, Po y el maestro Shifu. Todos clavaron sus miradas en ellos, Shifu los miró a ambos de manera recta y disciplinaria.

—Bueno estudiantes y maestro Yahuar, hoy entrenaremos combate en la arena, veo que ustedes ya se adelantaron un poco —ambos se sonrojaron y salieron a la arena. El sol iluminaba todo el Valle, traía consigo un ambiente de paz y armonía.

—Los primeros en combatir serán; el maestro Mono y el maestro Mantis —indicó Shifu, los dos se colocaron en el centro de la arena, los demás se sentaron para presenciar bien el combate.

—Comiencen —chasqueó los dedos dando así inició el combate.

Se reverenciaron con el saludo del sol y la luna. Mantis saltó intentando escabullirse en el pelaje de Mono, Mono giró sobre sí mismo evitando el movimiento, después dio una palmada baja estrellándolo contra el suelo… Mantis se levantó rápidamente y le dio una patada en el abdomen dejándolo vulnerable, se introdujo a su pelaje y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo, Mono intento quitárselo, pero fue en vano, Mantis lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared… el vencedor fue Mantis… se reverenciaron nuevamente, aceptando así el resultado del combate… Yahuar estaba asombrado por la técnica de Mantis.

—Ahora probaremos un combate de tres; Tigresa, Víbora y Grulla —asintieron y se colocaron en la arena —, comiencen —chasqueó nuevamente los dedos para dar inicio.

Se reverenciaron mutuamente, para luego tomar las diferentes posturas de combate… cada uno analizaba los movimientos del otro… Po, Yahuar, Mono y Mantis observaban expectantes.

Víbora se arrastró rápidamente para poder atacar a Tigresa, Tigresa bloqueó su paso con su pata izquierda… Grulla alzó el vuelo y cayó en picada hacía ellas girando sobre sí mismo para agarrar impulso, antes de caer abrió sus alas para darles una patada… Tigresa cubrió el ataque y Víbora se enroscó a él, enrollo su ala y comenzó a golpearlo con ella.

Grulla tardó, pero pudo liberarse del agarre, volvió a tomar vuelo hasta estar encima del salón de entrenamiento, batió sus alas haciendo el ataque "alas de justicia", ocasionando que sacudiera el polvo del suelo, todos se cubrieron los ojos.

Aprovechó esa distracción y con su movimiento "alas cortantes" cayó en diagonal hacia ellas, cortando un parte del chaleco de Tigresa y dejando una leve herida a Víbora.

Tigresa lo tomó del ala y lo estrelló contra el suelo, junto ambas manos llevándolas hacia atrás, para luego agarrar impulso adelantando el pie izquierdo en la posición de arco y flecha, al mismo tiempo que abría las palmas y conectaba el "Golpe de Fuego" a una distraída Víbora, aventándola a diez metros, finalizando así el combate, la vencedora había sido Tigresa… se reverenciaron y se fueron a sentar.

Po y Yahuar estaban sorprendidos, el combate sólo había durado seis minutos.

—Los últimos serán el maestro Yahuar y el maestro Po —ambos se levantaron y se colocaron en el centro de la arena, Po ya no sentía temor, sino curiosidad por el estilo, se reverenciaron y adoptaron sus posiciones de combate; Yahuar parado con los pies ligeramente abiertos y sus brazos extendidos a la altura de su cinturón, Po sólo estaba parado con los pies ligeramente abiertos —. Maestro Yahuar, quiero que me muestre un poco del estilo japonés —Yahuar asintió —, adelante —chasqueó nuevamente los dedos, el combate había iniciado.

Po se comenzaba a mover para lograr captar un punto estratégico de ataque, Yahuar seguía quieto… Po se abalanzo sobre él con el fin de conectar un golpe de con su palma izquierda, pero sorpresivamente él tomó su brazo izquierdo, mientras se metía por su espacio desprotegido, metiendo su brazo derecho y apoyando su axila en su hombro sujetando su brazo izquierdo con ambas patas mientras que con el apoyo de su espalda lo proyectaba de espaldas en el suelo mientras volvía a la posición que había tomado antes del combate.

Había sido rápido, todos estaban impresionados de nuevo, Po comenzó a levantarse, tenía que pensarlo mejor, intentó dar un golpe, Yahuar trató tomarlo, pero rápidamente la trayectoria del golpe cambió formando un gancho tomando su cuello por el lado izquierdo girando sobre sí mismo proyectándolo en el suelo, tenían que admitir que la agilidad y destreza de Po había mejorado muchísimo desde la caída de Lord Shen, Yahuar se levantó rápidamente… Po lo embistió, Yahuar desvió el ataque y con la pata izquierda lo tumbó al suelo de espaldas esta vez tomó su brazo haciendo una especie de pinza cruzando su pie derecho sobre su pie izquierdo colocándose sobre su pecho y sujetando su brazo derecho con sus dos manos como si se tratara de una palanca jalándola hacia abajo.

—¡Ah! —gritó Po debido a lo doloroso de la técnica.

Con su brazo libre le dio un golpe con su palma abierta en la parte lateral de su rodilla derecha, haciendo que por el dolor dejara de aplicar fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, ya un poco más libre de su presión, con su brazo izquierdo golpeó su pecho haciendo que lo soltara al instante.

Ambos se levantaron, ahora Yahuar intento embestirlo, Po se agachó para defenderse y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuerpo de Yahuar a la altura de la cintura, manteniendo la pata derecha con una presa en su pantalón.

Po estiró las piernas sujetando con fuerza a Yahuar con ayuda de sus brazos, empujó su abdomen hacía arriba y lo elevó, se arqueó hacía atrás apoyándose en el suelo y proyecto a Yahuar detrás de sí mismo sobre la espalda, todos estaban atónitos, era la misma técnica que le había aplicado Yahuar el día de ayer, Yahuar se levantó, se miraron fijamente y luego sonrieron.

Había sido un empate, eran parejos en fuerza y dominación del estilo, se reverenciaron, todos se preguntaban: ¿cómo Po había logrado hacer la técnica?, y ¿cómo Yahuar no fue noqueado por ella?

—Debo decir…

Las puertas se abrieron, interrumpiendo al maestro Shifu, todos voltearon hacía ellas; estaba cojeando y sangrando del pico, tenía moretones en la cara y las alas, su ropa llevaba grandes cortes igual que sus plumas, iban desde el abdomen hasta la espalda ¿quién había hecho algo tan cruel?, Po apretó los puños impotente.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Po al ver en ese estado al señor Ping, fue hacia él y lo cargó entre sus brazos —, ¿quién te hizo esto?

Tosía y escupía sangre, le era difícil moverse, apenas si lograba procesar lo que había oído.

—Era veloz —palabras comenzaban a brotar de su pico —, parecía un rayo —Yahuar arrugó el entrecejo, pensaba lo peor —, esas navajas podían cortar hasta el acero.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Po con impotencia.

—Me negué a darle el dinero que íbamos a usar para el festival —volvió a escupir sangre, Po se cubrió el hocico para no vomitar —, estaba buscando a una llama, no sé qué es eso —Yahuar no podía creerlo.

—Vayan tras el culpable, yo lo llevaré a la enfermería —dijo Shifu, todos asintieron y fueron a en busca del maldito que le había hecho eso a su padre.

Los puestos estaban desechos, los vendedores habían sido heridos brutalmente, sangre esparcida por las paredes y el suelo, Po apretó los puños furioso, ese infeliz no se había conformado con casi matar a su padre, sino que también tenía que hacerlo con los demás comerciantes y aldeanos…

Yahuar observó detenidamente lo que antes fue el puesto de manzanas, vio tres cortes perfectos en líneas paralelas sobre lo que había sido el techo, miró hacía la entrada del valle, había huido hacia el bosque de bambú.

—Huyó por ahí —señalo el bosque y corrió hacia allá, los demás lo siguieron.

1

Llevaban horas caminando por el estrecho bosque sin encontrar más pistas que los llevará al criminal, Yahuar seguía insistente, estaba apurado, los demás se empezaron a preocupar.

—Yahuar, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Víbora, él la miró.

—No podemos dejar que escape, es muy peligroso, más de lo que ustedes imaginan —eso los confundió más, pero lo dejaron pasar.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose los alertó, adoptaron su posición de combate.

—Grulla, vuela y observa alrededor del bosque a ver si encuentras algo —ordenó Tigresa, Grulla así lo hizo.

El tronco de un árbol cayó a sus pies casi aplastándolos de no ser porque lo esquivaron, el corte del tronco había sido perfecto, lo más curioso es que no lograron sentir quien lo había cortado.

—Oh no —dijo Yahuar preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tigresa extrañada.

—Es _Garra_ —todos lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Quién es Garra? —preguntó Mantis confundido.

—No creí que llegaría hasta aquí — el asunto aún era confuso.

—¡¿Quién es Garra?! —exigió saber Po.

—Un mercenario japonés experto en el arte del ninjutsu.

—¿Y por qué le llamas Garra? —preguntó Mono.

—¡Cuidado Mono! —alertó Grulla desde el cielo, una silueta dorada se acercaba a ellos… Mono sintió un arañazo en la espalda y cayó boca abajo, todos se acercaron para ver que le había sucedido, tres cortes perfectos de un zarpazo, comenzaba a sangrar, Mantis y Víbora lo auxiliaron.

De repente un destello dorado pateó a Yahuar haciendo que cayera de espalda contra el suelo, el destello dorado aterrizó de pie dándoles la espalda.

—¡Da la cara cobarde! —exigió Tigresa furiosa por lo que le hizo a su amigo y compañero.

—Cuanto tiempo Masutatsu —habló Yahuar levantándose del suelo; Garra se dio la vuelta encarándolos; gran masa muscular, casi podría igualarse con Tai Lung, e incluso misma altura que él, pelaje dorado, era un zorro japonés, rostro cubierto bajo una máscara de metal, dejando sólo a entrever sus ojos azules como el cielo, en su mano izquierda un brazalete con una garra de medio metro, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una faja de color rojo anudada a la derecha.

Él entrecerró los ojos, salto hacía un árbol y cayó en picada contra Yahuar con la intención de darle un zarpazo en la cara, Po dio una patada voladora directo a su costado derecho evitando así el ataque, se levantó y corrió en cuatro patas hacia él luego saltó y rodó rodando dando una patada en su tobillo casi fracturándolo, Po gritó por el dolor, después Garra saltó rajando su barriga… Tigresa apretó los puños molesta y embistió para dar una patada voladora, pero él se cubrió y saltó hacia los arboles… se balanceaba entre ellos para luego saltar hacia los maestros, era muy veloz que apenas lograban esquivar su ataque, Mono estaba recargado en un tronco de bambú recuperándose de su herida, Mantis y Víbora atendían a Po, quién se cubría la herida con ambas patas, volteaban para todas partes para tratar de verlo, incluso Mantis siendo el más rápido de los seis no lograba percibirlo.

Garra le dio una patada a Yahuar directo al abdomen estrellándolo contra un tronco de bambú, Víbora aprovechó eso para darle un latigazo directo a la cara desprendiéndole la máscara haciendo que cayera de cara cubriéndose el rostro con su mano derecha… Garra se levantó, aun cubriéndose el rostro, retiró su mano mostrándolo a los siete; facciones delicadas, pelaje suave cómo el de una cría.

—Que hermoso —dijo Víbora asombrada, todos, pero más Grulla voltearon a verla sorprendidos, Grulla bajó en diagonal con la intención noquearlo golpeando directamente su sien, Garra su cubrió con ambas manos el rostro, no hizo nada por contraatacarlo, Yahuar después lo atacó queriendo dar una palmada directo a la nariz, igualmente se cubrió.

Tigresa analizaba la situación, observaba cómo Grulla y Yahuar lo atacaban y el sólo se cubría el rostro… ¡Bingo!

—Mantis ataca sus músculos y Víbora enróllate a él —los dos asintieron y fueron hacía él, dejando a Po agonizante… Mantis clavó sus tenazas en su cuello, hombros y brazos durmiéndolos… Víbora intentó enroscarse a él, pero él saltó antes de que siquiera llegara, hizo una voltereta hacía atrás, tomó su máscara y se la volvió a colocar en el rostro.

Saltó hacía Víbora con la intención de clavarle su garra, pero Yahuar corrió embistiéndolo y azotándolo contra el suelo, estando ahí tomó su brazo haciendo una pinza cruzando su pie derecho sobre su pie izquierdo colocándose sobre su pecho y sujetando su brazo izquierdo, donde estaba la garra, con sus dos manos como si se tratara de una palanca jalándola hacia abajo.

Masutatsu giró sobre sí mismo dando una vuelta hacia atrás liberándose del agarre, quiso clavarle su garra a Yahuar, pero él la esquivó haciendo que perforara el piso, Po, se levantó aun adolorido pero con la fuerzas suficientes para seguir peleando, corrió y le dio una patada voladora estrellándolo contra otro tronco de bambú, Tigresa aprovechó eso y con sus palmas lo golpeó múltiples veces en el cara, pecho y abdomen, juntó ambas manos llevándolas hacia atrás y conectó el _Golpe de Fuego_ directo a su cara resquebrajando hasta la mitad la máscara de metal, Barlog cayó de cara al suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de Tigresa la romper la máscara. Po y Mantis procedieron a levantarlo, pero antes de que lo tocaran saltó hacía un árbol y huyó rápidamente.

—¡Espera infeliz! —Po quiso seguirlo, pero Yahuar lo detuvo.

—No es el momento, volverá —dijo Yahuar —, y entonces podrás ajustar cuentas.

—Regresemos al Palacio —dijo Tigresa, Po y Yahuar ayudaron a Mono a levantarse.

—Y Yahuar, ¿cómo conoces a Garra? —preguntó Grulla interesado.

 _Los entrenamientos eran muy duros, regularmente practicábamos de la noche, el gobierno japonés no quería escuelas de artes marciales, por eso nos ocultábamos en la oscuridad, eran años de estar así. Yo era cinturón café en ese entonces, en el dojo entrenábamos nuestras katas, como era lo habitual, era muy común recibir extraños queriendo combatir para probar si el judo era fuerte, mi maestro siempre se negó a esas peticiones, las catalogaba como frívolas y narcisistas._

 _Una noche, un zorro dorado, con el rostro cubierto por una máscara metálica llegó de repente, quienes estábamos, que éramos en total doce alumnos nos extrañamos, ¿quién rayos era?_

— _Los rumores corren por todo Japón, el arte arcial del judo es capaz de vencer al más fuerte de los samuráis —habló el enmascarado, el maestro Jigoro se puso al frente para intentar persuadirlo._

— _Si quiere que peleemos, la respuesta es no —él zorro entrecerró los ojos molesto por la negativa._

— _Sabía que no eran más que unos maricas débiles —el maestro solo lo miró sin inmutarse por los insultos, no tenía ego ni apegos._

— _En un cuerpo vacío ni él tigre podrá clavar sus garras —Garra trato de clavarle su garra en la cara, el maestro giró en un ángulo de noventa grados y entró por su axila derecha tomando su brazo y proyectándolo hacia adelante cayendo él de espaldas. Todos estábamos anonadados, para ser de una edad avanzada se movía de una forma más ágil que nosotros._

 _En el suelo volvió a extender su garra tratando de ensartarla, pero nuestro maestro la bloqueó de forma muy sencilla retrocediendo, Garra saltó y cayó en picada tratando de conectar un zarpazo, dos de mis amigos se interpusieron y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, él esquivaba de forma muy sencilla al ver como peleaba me di cuenta que sabía ninjutsu._

 _En descuido Garra los asesinó clavándoles la garra en el abdomen, el maestro se espantó por la forma cruel en que lo hizo, se acercó a los cuerpos inertes, eran cinturón café igual que yo, pero la diferencia es que atacaron con furia en lugar de con calma, ese fue el factor clave en su derrota._

— _Fue muy sencillo, yo creí que juntos darían más pelea._

— _Yahuar pelea —indicó, yo me sorprendí por esa petición, pero ante todo la cultura japonesa es muy tradicional sobre los guerreros muertos en batalla, es cuestión de honor._

 _Me moví de forma lenta por toda la arena, los demás alumnos observaban sentados, me intentó atravesar con su garra, entonces que le aplique la técnica de ahora, sólo que en ese momento le rompí el brazo izquierdo, dónde lleva su garra, después de eso huyó._

 _Después descubrí que su nombre era Masutatsu, había nacido en los barrios pobres de la ciudad, su padre murió cuando tenía cinco años, después su madre, la cual era bellísima, se casó con un comerciante, el cual les dio estabilidad económica, era muy feo según me contaron, después su padrastro mató a su madre al descubrir que le era infiel, Masutatsu al presenciar eso se llenó de rabia y lo asesinó desfigurándole el rostro, lo hizo cuando apenas tenía quince años. Es por eso que se cubre el rostro, en parte por la memoria de su madre, él agarró un odio irracional contra las personas que considera feos._

—Qué historia tan triste —dijo Víbora.

—Sí, después de eso se unió a la mafia como mercenario de los yakuza —concluyó así el relato.

—Bueno hay que comentarle a Shifu sobre esto —dijo Mantis en última instancia —, debemos prevenirnos.

2

Saltaba entre los árboles, divisó una cueva y entró en ella; era obscura, hasta la mitad del camino se empezó a iluminar por una fogata, estaba sentado en posición de loto y levitando dándole la espalda.

—Jefe —habló Masutatsu, él se volteó para verlo, abrió los ojos, estaba furioso.

—¡Eres un inútil! —lo elevó con su pata izquierda y lo estrelló contra la pared lateral derecha, luego contra el techo y contra el piso

—Lo lamento, eran demasiado fuertes —él tensó su mandíbula y frunció el ceño furioso —. El mono, la víbora, la mantis, la grulla, la tigresa y el panda eran imparables —explicó su razón, la furia de él ceso.

—Nunca creí que se aliaría con el Palacio de Jade —sonrió cínico —, te perdonare este error, pero quiero que vuelvas y los mates a todos — Masutatsu asintió —, y para eso te daré parte de mi poder —extendió su brazo derecho y una especie de aura dorada lo rodeó —, no lo desperdicies, porque si fallas de nuevo, tus servicios serán eliminados —entonces el aura se desvaneció, apuntó a una pared de la cueva y un rayó salió de su garra perforando parte de esta. Sonrió maléficamente, estruendosas carcajadas surgían de aquella cueva y se propagaban por del bosque, las nuevas habilidades harían más fáciles las cosas.

—Pero lo harás cuando yo te diga —él asintió y besó su pata.

—Si amo Calakmul.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, sin más que agregar me despido, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	4. Ella

**Miraba y examinaba cada detalle de la rosa que tenía entre sus manos; su color: rojo cómo rubí, su textura: suave cómo lana, su olor: enervante cómo... cómo una... ¿cómo?... bueno, lo importante era lo que iba a hacer con esa rosa, se levantó del suelo y fue hacia su casa. Tocó a su puerta, nadie abrió, volvió a tocar, pero nadie abrió, se quedó contemplando un rato la puerta para después retirarse de ahí, derrotado y triste.**

 **Bueno, he vuelto con otro capítulo esta (la que considero mi primera historia de compleja trama y larga), la cuál en un principio fue Civilizaciones Milenarias y... (blah, blah, blah), pero debo aclarar que estos capítulo ya los había subido antes, pero en está ocasión, al cambiar el título y resubirla, he cuidado detalles que antes pasé por alto, y espero lo disfruten.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Ella**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente con Garra, la tranquilidad había regresado, el padre de Po se recuperó de forma total, desde esa vez Po no perdía un segundo en visitarlo más frecuentemente. Caminaba por el Valle, solitario y pensativo, los ciudadanos de vez en cuando lo saludaban, todo lo que se respiraba era una armonía relajante. Los niños corrían jugando con sus figuras de acción, las señoras regaban las plantas, los campesinos cargaban distintos costales, los vendedores esperaban pacientes a que la gente comprara sus productos.

—¡Detente ladrona! —gritaba un comerciante, se dio la vuelta para observar que pasaba, pero alguien chocó contra él cayendo ambos al suelo víctimas de la gravedad; pelaje amarillento, manchas cafés negruzcas, misma altura que él, era una leopardo del norte, traía un shen-i bastante maltratado, tenía unas roturas en parte de las piernas y las mangas, apenas si se podían distinguir sus colores rojo con dorado, en sus brazos cargaba dos manzanas, ella abrió de nuevo los ojos después del choque y lo miró, sus ojos verde esmeralda, lo distrajeron, pero ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, se interpuso entre ella y el ganso molesto —, maestro Mono que bueno que lo encuentro, por favor detenga a esa ladrona—pidió el ganso furioso, la leopardo se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, él la vio y comprendió su situación.

—Yo le pagaré —el comerciante aplacó su ira —, ¿cuánto es por el daño?

—Cinco yuanes —Mono sacó de su bolsillo derecho cinco monedas y se las entregó —, tienes suerte ladrona —se reverenció y se fue agradecido.

—¿Y quién…—volteó a verla para preguntarle, pero había huido —… eres tú?

Había sido un poco extraño, entonces sus ojos divisaron un collar con una florecilla hecha de oro, debía pertenecerle a ella. Vio un cerdo que estaba justo frente a él y le preguntó:

—¿De casualidad vio para dónde se fue la leopardo? —el cerdo asintió y señaló hacía el sur, justo hacía el bosque, corrió en dirección hacia allá.

 _Comía las bananas y tiraba las cascaras por doquier, los ciudadanos resbalaban y caían víctimas de la gravedad, estaban molestos de la actitud arrogante de Mono, pero nada podían hacer, lo habían intentado todo, cada cosa logró vencerla; desde guardias de la prisión, caza fortunas, etc._

 _Sus bromas pesadas hacían que su carácter fuera insoportable, era arrogante al punto que no le importaba lastimar a otros para su propio entretenimiento, miraba al cielo acostado encima del tejado._

 _Se levantó a observar su alrededor, pero en el suelo estaba una enorme tortuga, traía un bastón y una banda alrededor del caparazón._

— _Mono, tienes que irte —dijo, al oír eso sonrió y saltó cayendo frente a la tortuga._

— _Lo haré si me vences —habló al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una posición de combate —, sino tu terminaras con los pantalones abajo —Oogway sonrió aceptando el reto…_

 _Lo derrotó de una manera sencilla y humillante, se cubrió la cara avergonzado de su poca habilidad en combate, la tortuga le extendió su pata, él lo miró confundido, el maestro sonrió, lo levantó._

 _—Veo mucho dolor en tu interior, por eso eres así —los recuerdos fluyeron desde su infancia, siendo el hazmerreír del pueblo, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos —, pero también veo energía y decisión, puedes usarlos para el bien, ven si gustas —caminó con dirección al Palacio, Mono lo siguió._

Seguía los rastros de las cáscaras de manzana, no tardaría en llegar a ella; la luz del sol traspasaba entre los árboles como si fuese un rayo, serían los últimos que vería, pues en cuatro semanas el invierno llegaría y entonces todos los troncos quedarían desnudos en su totalidad, las hojas caerían y volarían al lado del viento, el sonido de una cascada se hizo presente, las cáscaras indicaban hacia dónde se dirigía, masticadas voraces se podían apreciar conforme se acercaba más, veía para todos lados tratando de encontrarla, pero a su lado izquierdo cayó una cáscara de plátano, movió las hojas que le estorbaban; ahí estaba ella, no estaba comiendo, sino devorando tres filas de fruta que tenía a un lado suyo.

—Hola —habló, la felina se espantó y retrocedió, Mono con una ademán le pedía que se calmara —, no te asustes, no voy a arrestarte —ella se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de clavarle sus garras en el rostro, Mono bloqueó el ataque y saltó hacía atrás colgándose en un árbol —, debes creerme.

—¿Y por qué he de creerte? —tenía una linda voz a pesar de sonar agresiva.

—Porque —sacó de su bolsillo derecho el collar y se lo mostró —, ¿para qué demonios traería esto conmigo? —ella se tocó instintivamente el cuello para percatarse de que su collar ya no estaba.

—Supongo que entonces puedo confiar en ti —Mono bajó del árbol para estar frente a ella.

—Claro, confía en el primate que tiene algo valioso y que por cierto es tuyo —la leopardo sonrió por el comentario, Mono le entregó el collar y sin esperar nada se lo colocó en el cuello —, es lindo.

—Sí, solía ser de mi madre —comentó la felina sin despegar su mirada del collar.

—Debió haber sido muy hermosa.

—Si lo era —no era consciente de lo que respondía, sólo prestaba atención en el collar —, ¡oye!, espera —reaccionó antes de continuar —, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

—A nada, sólo que no hemos tenido el gusto de presentarnos —ella arqueó una ceja escéptica —. Soy Mono, miembro de los _Cinco Furiosos_ , y maestro del _Palacio de Jade_ —se reverenció respetuosamente.

—Yo soy Lynn, ahora lárgate.

—Qué carácter.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Podría ser, pero sin mí, ahorita estarías en la prisión.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —estaba un poco fastidiada por las preguntas que Mono hacía.

—Sólo quiero conocerte.

—¿Y para qué quieres conocerme? —Mono tragó grueso por esa interrogante.

—Cómo te ayude, necesito asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Ya viste que estoy bien, ahora lárgate —su paciencia estaba por agotarse, no faltaba mucho para que se abalanzase sobre él de nueva cuenta y esta vez no tendría piedad.

—No, no estás bien, sólo observa tu ropa —estaba rota, rasgada, sucia y maltratada.

—Eso no es algo que a ti te incumba —empezaba a sollozar por el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte —dijo sincero Mono.

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie —dijo cortante la felina.

—Pero ni siquiera tienes hogar donde vivir —ella agachó la mirada.

—Eso es cosa de mi pasado —una traviesa lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho.

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo —pidió Mono casi suplicante —déjame ayudarte.

—¡Qué te largues! — el viento pareció gritar, varias hojas de los árboles cayeron derrotadas, la tierra tembló levemente, Mono suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, si así lo deseas –se fue por donde había venido, saltando entre los árboles para llegar más rápido al Palacio de Jade.

1

Toda la escena fue observada a través de la zarza, eran vigilados, pero no se percataban de ello, estaban encerrados en su mundo que la realidad escapaba de ellos, Lynn volvió a comer y Mono se retiró al Valle.

—Ésta leopardo tiene un poder oculto —hablaba mientras analizaba la imagen que se había formado en el fuego —, lo siento en lo más profundo de su ser Masutatsu.

—¿Y qué es lo que oculta? —Preguntó Masutatsu.

—Todavía no logro descubrirlo por completo, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer?

—No falta mucho para que el maestro Mono logre persuadirla de que se vaya al Palacio de Jade, y una vez ahí moveré los hilos necesarios —sonrió, pues parecía que su plan funcionaria.

2

 _Regresaba de trabajar en el campo, él y sus camaradas lograron cosechar para seis meses más. Cargaba un gran jarrón lleno de agua en su espalda, la hermosa luna lo guiaba en su andar al iluminar su camino. Estaba fuera de ella; sencilla, pequeña, pero acogedora, se dispuso a entrar, pero de pronto algo se rompió dentro, gritos comenzaron a escucharse, pedía ayuda, pateó la puerta abriéndola al instante._

 _La tenía presa contra la pared; estatura mediana, motas de color negro, pelaje amarillento naranja, la estaba estrangulando del cuello, sus pies no se notaban, estaba levitando, no se distinguían sus manos ni su rostro, pues estaba totalmente vestido por esa túnica rojo sangre._

— _¡Suéltala maldita escoria! —le quitó a su hermano, pero sobre su cadáver se la quitaría a ella, corrió hacia él para embestirlo, pero él fue más rápido, lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó a un metro del suelo. Yahuar pataleaba para de alguna manera soltarse del agarre, pero de pronto sintió una gran presión en su estómago, miró donde había percibido el dolor, su pata atravesó su abdomen, la sangre brotaba sin parar, escupió sangre, terminó por sacarle el estómago, para luego comérselo, el gritó de ella invadió el lugar. Comenzó a ver borroso y luego cayó al suelo._

Despertó de una manera abrupta, sólo había sido una pesadilla, una estúpida pesadilla.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Po exaltado, empujó la puerta al oír un gritó salir de ahí.

—Nada, sólo una pesadilla —suspiró pesadamente dejando salir todo el estrés que acumuló.

—Qué bueno, yo creí que nos estaban atacando — Yahuar rio ante el comentario, se levantó de la cama, se estiró para relajarse.

—Bueno, ya es hora de almorzar, el platillo del día es fideos con dumplings —dijo Po invitándolo a la cocina —, vamos, todavía no hago el almuerzo —Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

3

Regresaba al bosque, ambos habían empezado con la pata izquierda, aunque debía admitir que fue muy insistente con sus preguntas y pudo herir susceptibilidades, llevaba consigo ropa para regalarle. De nueva cuenta los mordiscos voraces se hicieron presentes, hizo a un lado unas hojas para ver; ahí estaba ella.

—Hola —volteó rápidamente al oírlo y luego terminó por tragar su comida, se colocó en posición de ataque.

—¿De nuevo tú?

—Creo saber lo que vas a decir, pero primero déjame darte esto —Le extendió la ropa, ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Para qué quieres dármela?

—Para que ya te quites eso —señaló el viejo y sucio Shen-i, las roturas eran evidentes, más por la parte de las piernas —, hasta se te notan más la piernas —ella se sonrojó por el comentario.

—No mires degenerado —le lanzó un hueso de manzana directo a la cara dándole directo al ojo.

—Perdón —se disculpó rápidamente mientras se masajeaba el ojo por el golpe —, anda, cámbiate, no miraré, lo juro —se retiró de ahí a tres metros.

Ella desconfió de él, fue a ver dónde se había ido, él estaba de espaldas a ella, lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire, viéndolo detenidamente tenía unos brazos marcados y un abdomen cuadrado, podía quedarse a verlo un rato, pero debía cambiarse.

Con lentitud se quitó su shen-i y lo cayó por acción de la gravedad, dejando al descubierto su figura, alzó la ropa que le había traído; una camiseta de color azul celeste, con detalles de bambús con bordes plateados y ajustes de oro, un pantalón de seda de color negro y unos zapatos abiertos de punta. Se puso toda la ropa, fue al río y miró su reflejo, el conjunto se le veía hermoso.

—Qué bueno que ya te cambiaste —lo vio un poco sonrojada, él sonrió ante eso —, te ves muy bien.

—Gracias por la ropa —dijo tímida.

—No hay problema, ahora vamos al Palacio de Jade.

—¿Por qué me insistes? —deseaba saberlo, nadie había mostrado tal interés en protegerla, ni siquiera aquel al que alguna vez amó.

—Porque no quiero que vivas a la intemperie cómo una mendiga, es mejor que vengas con nosotros, tendrás un hogar dónde vivir, te brindaremos compañía y calor.

—Hace tanto que no he llamado a un lugar hogar —Mono se sorprendió por la mención.

—Es mejor tarde que nunca —estaba en lo cierto, ella asintió el extendió su mano para que la tomará ella así lo hizo.

—Está bien, vamos —Mono sonrió victorioso.

Caminaron por ese bosque rumbo al Palacio de Jade.

4

Todo ocurrió de forma más rápida de lo que habían pensado en un principio, habían visto todo a través de la zarza, sonreía, su plan adquiría forma con cada hora que pasaba.

—El primer paso esta hecho, me sorprende maestro Mono, esa tenacidad es digna de admiración, pero lo lamentable es que esa tenacidad ocasionará su derrota — Masutatsu asintió cómplice —, ahora sólo falta descubrir el poder que esta niña tiene en su interior.

—Creí que usted podía saberlo todo —comentó de forma cínica.

—Y puedo hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no se deja ver tan fácilmente, algo en su subconsciente lo impide, pero lograre activarlo a mi voluntad.

Llegaron al Palacio, Lynn estaba cansada por subir tantos escalones, Mono se reía un poco por la situación en la que estaba ella, le recordaba a él en su primer día.

 _La gran tortuga, a pesar de su edad caminaba sin inmutarse aun sonreía, faltaba poco para llegar al Palacio, él en cambio andaba a gatas, estaba exhausto por subir tantos escalones._

 _—Vamos Mono, falta poco —dijo sonriéndole tratando de animarlo._

 _—No… puedo más… siga sin mí —respiraba con dificultad —, prefiero ser exiliado._

 _—No es para tanto, la subida será difícil pero la recompensa es aún mayor, el esfuerzo parece ser inútil, pero lo que estás cimentando en un futuro puede ser tu más grande satisfacción de no haberte rendido, la tenacidad es muy esencial en la vida —Mono lo vio sorprendido de sus palabras esa tortuga era sabia, de eso no había duda alguna._

 _—Está bien —se levantó y continuó la andanza para llegar al Palacio._

-—¿Por qué tantos escalones? —preguntó con mucho esfuerzo, estaba exhausta.

—Para fortalecer más la resistencia —comentó feliz —, eso lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, para la próxima dime para mejor ya no volver —sonrió picara, estaba más feliz que el día anterior.

—Vamos, te presentare a mis amigos —le invitó a entrar al _Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros._

Estaba impresionada por la magnífica arquitectura, los cuadros y los artefactos de guerra, los pilares hecho de marfil, adornado s con dragones dorados era fantástico y muy profundo de significado.

—Increíble —fue lo único que pudieron decir sus labios.

—Sí, cada cosa tiene su historia —comentó sereno.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, pero primero tengo que presentarte a mis amigos y después te contaré toda la historia de este lugar.

—Bueno.

La cocina olía delicioso, el estómago de Lynn gruño, Mono soltó una ligera carcajada, ella se apenó por eso. Todos estaban ahí almorzando; El maestro Shifu, Po, Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, Tigresa y Yahuar, clavaron sus miradas en Lynn en cuanto la vieron, ella se avergonzó un poco por eso.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a Lynn, la conocí ayer —habló Mono rompiendo la tensión —, no tiene un lugar donde dormir, y pensé que podía quedarse aquí.

—Maestro Mono —habló Shifu, Mono tragó grueso, debía convencerlo de adherir a Lynn al equipo —, ¿puede venir un momento conmigo?

—Sí maestro —salió de ahí junto con el maestro Shifu, dejando a Lynn en la cocina.

Las preguntas se dispararon cómo miles de flechas, aunque era más de parte de Víbora, pues estaba emocionada de que otra chica viviera en el Palacio.

—¿Podremos ir a caminar y de paso comprarnos cosas?— Víbora sonreía contenta.

—Seguro.

—Lynn, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó Po —, para servirte un plato de fideos.

—Sí por favor —Po le extendió el plato lleno de fideos, ella lo olfateó, y en menos de un segundo comenzó, no a comerlo, sino a tragárselo, todos estaban atónitos, al parecer Mantis se veía decente al lado de ella —, ¿me puedes dar más?

—Claro —dijo Po sin salir de su asombro, le dio el plato lleno, volvió a comerlo de forma compulsiva, parecía que no había comido nada hace tres meses. Al final se comió treinta platos, todos estaban impactados.

—Perdón por eso —estaba muy avergonzada pero su necesidad la hizo hacerlo —, pero no había comido algo cómo eso en meses— fue cuando comprendieron la situación.

El maestro Shifu y Mono entraron después de una hora, tenían que anunciar algo, Mono estaba muy sonriente, todos se percataron de ello, eso significaban buenas noticias.

—Alumnos, después de hablarlo seriamente con el maestro Mono, he llegado a la decisión de tener a Lynn como miembro del Palacio de Jade —todos felicitaron a Lynn y le dieron una cálida bienvenida.

—Bueno, ¿quién le da un recorrido por el Palacio de Jade? —preguntó Shifu.

—Yo se lo puedo dar —se apuntó Po de forma emocionada cómo un niño.

—O yo —dijo Mono.

—Po sé que tú te emocionas al hacer este tipo de cosas, pero dejaremos por esta vez a Mono —dictó Shifu, Po asintió aceptando la decisión.

—Está bien, pero luego yo le contaré las miles de historias de cada pasillo, arma y rollo que hay aquí.

—Sí Po, en otra ocasión será —dijo Mono.

Terminaron de almorzar, Mono estuvo paseándola por todo el Palacio y le contaba todo sobre el, sobre la historia del wu shu y los grandes héroes de China. Para el atardecer habían recorrido la mitad del Palacio.

—Mono, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, mañana o después terminamos el recorrido.

—Pero… —Lynn colocó su garra en los labios callándolo.

—Por favor, ahora, ¿podrías llevarme a dónde dormiré?

—Bueno, pero quiero saber porque te mostrabas reacia a aceptar mi invitación —ella pareció pensarlo pero decidió hablar.

—Es algo muy complicado —él colocó su pata izquierda en su hombro derecho.

—¿Confías en mí? —ella lo miró directamente a los ojos —, si no confías, no hay problema si no me lo dices.

—Está bien, te lo diré, pero júrame que jamás se lo dirás a nadie.

—Lo juro por mi vida —levantó la palma derecha cerrando su promesa.

 _El invierno llegó, la nieve cubrió el suelo, el cielo azul fue opacado por las nubes, la esperanza se marchitó, quién la protegió durante mucho tiempo falleció víctima del frío arrasador. Sola, la muerte rompió el velo, quiso gritar y el llanto la callaba._

 _La vida la había abofeteado, nada podía hacer ahora, la noche la abrazó, sola frente a un abismo, donde habita el miedo, entonces en medio de esa tragedia él apareció; gran estatura, vestía finas ropas, era un tigre de bengala, le sonrió y juró ayudarla._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pidió saberlo._

— _Lynn —él sonrió, pues su objetivo fue alcanzado._

— _Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa para que puedas calentarte —ella tomó su pata y se dirigió a dónde él indicó._

 _Era una gran casa, tenía siete cuartos, una gran chimenea, la cocina era grande, sirvientas atendían el lugar, la mesa estaba servida, sólo estaba él._

— _Toma asiento por favor —ella obedeció, una taza de té caliente fue puesta frente a ella, bebió, sintió que la vida le regresaba._

— _¿Quieres algo más? —ella negó, no deseaba nada más._

— _¿Cuál es su nombre señor?_

— _Lee Wong —se sentía extraña, nunca estuvo cerca de un macho, era su primera vez, él se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella —, Lynn estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, pero quiero pedirte que por favor que te conviertas en mi esposa —la petición le golpeó el corazón que empezó a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal._

— _Pero no puedo —ni siquiera lo conocía del todo, llevaban dos meses conociéndose._

— _Te lo suplico —se veía sincero, ella se mordió los labios._

— _Está bien._

Mono estaba anonadado por la historia, pero aun había mucho que contar, no podía ser sólo eso.

—¿Qué pasó? —ella lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

 _Su vida había dado un giro muy inesperado, por primera vez conocía la estabilidad, sentía lo que era amar a alguien y cómo era ser amada, era su fecha de cumpleaños, él trabajaba administrando un muelle, llegaba muy tarde, con premeditación le dio su regalo, ella lo abrió: era un shen-i rojo con dorado, era hermoso, se lo probó, estaría dispuesto a esperarlo esta vez, quizás habría un pequeña sorpresa, apagó las lámparas._

 _Espero durante cinco horas en la sala, estaba completamente desnuda, la puerta se abrió, estaba lista para saltar encima de él, pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón en más de mil pedazos: una hembra estaba besándolo, y él sonreía por el contacto._

 _—Te agradezco la cena de hoy mi amor —dijo ella._

 _—No es nada, es nuestro segundo aniversario, todavía faltan más —lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero no quiso gritarlo, se alejó de la escena, tomó el shen-i y se fue del pueblo para siempre con el corazón y el espíritu destrozado._

Estaba llorando, Mono trataba de consolarla, se sentía estúpido por haberle preguntado, pero por otra parte ella se estaba desahogando.

—Lamento haberte preguntado eso.

—No importa, estuvo bien que lo hicieras, hiciste que ese peso desapareciera —él la miró a los ojos y le limpió las lágrimas.

—Prometo que yo no te abandonaré —tomó un cuchillo que estaba en el altar y se hizo una cortada en su palma izquierda.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó exaltada.

—Esto simboliza mi promesa, jamás la romperé —ella sonrió, entonces se levantó y continuaron el recorrido. Caminaron por el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, era muy bello.

—¿Puedo tomar un Durazno?

—Pues no lo sé, es una reliquia viviente —Lynn puso una cara de cachorro suplicante —, pero pues los duraznos se comen, así que, está bien —bajó uno, entonces una florecilla cayó frente a él, la recogió —, ten —le extendió el durazno, ella dio un mordisco.

—Esta bueno y dulce —Mono le colocó la florecilla en la oreja derecha —, ¿por qué me la pones?

—Para que siempre recuerdes lo bella que eres sin importar tu pasado —ella lo abrazó, una lágrima brotó de su ojo.

—Gracias Mono, gracias por insistirme en venir a pesar de cómo te traté.

—No hay de que, fue un placer, ¿para eso son los amigos? —ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a las habitaciones. Mono quedó paralizado un instante, luego colocó su mano en su mejilla derecha y sonrió.

—Buen movimiento Romeo —dijo Mantis, Mono alzó la mirada hacia el techo, ahí se encontraban también Grulla y Po, quiénes intentaban aguantar la risa.

—Sí muy gracioso —los tres bajaron de ahí.

—Debes admitir que es bastante atractiva —dijo Grulla —, pero ante todo debes protegerla, pues tú la trajiste, y convenciste a Shifu de adherirla al equipo —estaba orgulloso de eso.

—Sabes que siempre has sido mi héroe Mono —dijo Po —, pero esta vez demostraste mucho más que eso —Mono sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Gracias chicos.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo Grulla, se dirigieron a las habitaciones para tomar un merecido descanso después de un largo día.

5

Sentados miraban el "espectáculo" de emociones que desataron todos en ese mismo instante, era muy interesante.

—Esto es muy conmovedor —dijo el encapuchado en tono dulce y cínico —, ¿no te parece Masutatsu?

—Por supuesto, es conmovedor, pero debo decir que la leopardo es suculenta —dijo al mismo tiempo que con su lengua lamía su garra.

—Disfruté su momento maestro Mono, puesto que tarde o temprano todo se volverá un gran caos —las carcajadas se hicieron presentes, pues lo que se avecinaba no iba a poder frenarse.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, también les invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otras historias, que espero les entretengan. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	5. Los sonidos del silencio

**Hay ocasiones en las que las palabras sobran y lo único que puede mantenerte unido a la realidad son los pensamientos, aquellos profundos anhelos del ser que buscan llenar ese vacío que alguien o algo dejó en nosotros, el arte es una forma de solucionarlo: en cada pincelada, dibujo, nota ejecutada, ritmo producido, palabra plasmada en una hoja o escena creada con la tinta, es la manera en la que nosotros revelamos una parte de nuestro ser, incluso nuestra soledad, y con ello aprendemos a convivir día a día, convirtiéndola en nuestra fuente de creación infinita cuyo final llegará cuando nos toque abandonar este mundo terrenal, simple y aburrido.**

 **Hasta aquí llevo el quinto capítulo de esta historia, a veces es una lata tratar de continuarla, pero la mente se harta después de un capítulo o dos, y hago la remembranza a que este capítulo lo creé cuando aun se llamaba Civilizaciones Milenarias, por eso marca un antes y un después en la trama, ya que es el punto medio entre el abandono y el retorno de esta, mi primera historia de trama compleja y enigmática, sin más que comentar... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Los sonidos del silencio**

 _Golpeaba el makiwara*, el poste se regresaba conforme combinaba los golpes, su pata sangraba con cada movimiento, eso para él no era nada, no se compararía jamás al dolor de perder a su hermano._

 _El maestro contemplaba la furia con la que su alumno entrenaba, miró hacia abajo pensativo, ¿qué podía hacer para que toda esa furia desapareciera de su alma?_

 _—Jigoro, yo creo que es tiempo de que le enseñes a meditar —habló su mejor amigo; un lobo japonés al igual que él._

 _—Pero, Gichin, Yahuar apenas es cinturón amarillo, no tiene el camino recorrido para aprender a usar su energía de manera adecuada —Gichin le colocó la pata derecha en su hombro izquierdo._

 _—Debes hacerlo, con esa furia puede ser muy maleable, hay posibilidades de que caiga en malos pasos, ponle el freno ahora, después puede ser demasiado tarde._

 _—Está bien —se acercó a Yahuar, entonces le empezó a instruir en el lado espiritual de las artes marciales japonesas._

1

El entrenamiento era duro, agotador pero relajante, con Lynn agregada al equipo la búsqueda sería más fácil. Pero para llegar a Calakmul, tendrían que encontrar primero a Garra, estaban en la arena.

Mono entrenaba a Lynn con algunos movimientos básicos para poder defenderse, pero conforme pasaban los días iba intensificando y complicando los movimientos. El maestro Shifu decía "el que enseña aprende aún más", eso podía verse en Mono, que no le disgustaba en absoluto responder las dudas de ella.

Yahuar por su parte practicaba su katas y a veces golpeaba costales llenos de arena que el mismo iba llenando conforme pasaban los días, de vez en cuando hacia lagartijas con los codos y con un solo brazo. Nada raro a cómo practicaban ellos.

—Bien hecho estudiantes —dijo Shifu orgulloso de ellos —, Mono has progresado mucho en tu método de enseñanza —Mono hizo el saludo del sol y la luna, estaba feliz por el comentario —, y usted señorita Lynn ha tenido un buen avance en tres semanas, eso es impresionante —ella sonrió y luego volteó a ver a Mono.

—Gracias maestro Shifu, pero no lo lograría sin Mono —Mono se sonrojó levemente.

—Bueno, pueden ir a comer, se lo merecen –indicó mientras él se dirigía al Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros.

—Maestro —habló Po, él se detuvo y giró para verlo —, venga con nosotros.

—No, no creo que…

—Vamos, de vez en cuando es bueno salir de lo cotidiano —insistió Po sonriendo —, ya que usted también es parte de nuestra familia.

—Bueno, al fin al cabo, ¿qué puedo perder? —sonrió por el aprecio que sus estudiantes le tenían, era muy afortunado, más que muchos.

Bajaron al Valle, el destino era muy bien conocido, el restaurante _Guerrero Dragón Fideos y Tofú,_ pidieron lo de siempre, era raro ver al maestro Shifu bajar, todos los saludaban de forma amigable y cálida, era reconfortante para el alma ese tipo de muestras de admiración y respeto.

2

 _El cielo lloró su pérdida, su nombre parecía estar a punto de honrarlo, la sangre que se derramó esa noche fue catastrófica, los sacerdotes sólo pudieron guardar silencio, el nombre de esos valientes pasaría a la historia, los dioses los inmortalizarían, los ciudadanos edificarían estatuas y crearían cantos, la batalla más grande que se haya librado, no hubo ningún ganador, sólo personas afectadas por la tragedia._

 _Sus padres lo abrazaron, él no pudo hacer algo más que mantenerse callado, las lágrimas se vieron suplantadas por la ira que despertó dentro de su ser, buscaría venganza de ese monstruo maquiavélico, no descansaría hasta destruirlo con sus propias patas, hasta entonces podría morir._

 _—¡Lo juro Manco! —gritó, las estrellas se conectaron con su pena, lo consolaron, la luna se convirtió en su aliada y el sol en su guía, el poder del universo pareció fluir por sus venas, la sangre de los caídos era absorbida, su memoria sería utilizada para ganar esa, la que sería una épica batalla._

 _—Puede ser el indicado para esa misión —dijo Unay, los demás sacerdotes observaron a la llama albina, luego intercalaron las miradas, podría ser, pero aún debían decidirlo en un dialogo abierto._

La tarde era testigo de su nostalgia, los atardeceres en Machu Pichu y conversar con sus camaradas a la hora de cultivar maíz, una vida sencilla, pero que le llenaba el corazón de dicha, extrañaba eso, se consideraba afortunado por tener una vida humilde y austera… pero eso quedó atrás al ser elegido cómo guerrero, ante eso sólo podía conversar con los recuerdos que estaban ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Miraba a su alrededor, los grandes troncos de bambú eran imponentes, los extensos pastizales que cubrían el suelo, los ríos que brotaban desde las montañas y se desplazaban por los alrededores. La naturaleza era magnífica, no existían palabras para describir su gran esplendor, algo en él le hablaba, pero no identificaba aún que, llevaba años con eso, y aún no podía resolverlo… no eran palabras, eran sonidos melodiosos, tranquilizantes, pero que sin embargo no se escuchaban por los rincones aledaños.

 _—Me gusta mucho lo que haces —dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás de la espalda enredando sus brazos en su cuello, le encantaba esa clase de cariños de su parte, sonreía para después besarla._

Vagas imágenes de su amada se presentaban en esos momentos de reflexión y martirio, pero se esfumaban tan pronto aparecían. Se levantó y se dirigió al Palacio de Jade, tenía la esperanza de desahogarse con el entrenamiento.

En el escalón ochocientos cuarenta su oído capto un sonido, que conforme se acercaba agarraba más fuerza, se apresuró, entró a la arena de combate, ahí, sentado en posición de loto, el maestro Shifu tocaba su flauta, su melodía era hipnótica, suave y armoniosa.

Terminó de tocar, Yahuar aplaudió, estaba impresionado con esa faceta del maestro, un artista en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Oh, Yahuar, creí que estabas con los demás en el Valle.

—No, yo me separé y me interné en el bosque, reflexioné muchas cosas –Shifu lo miró con un poco de extrañeza —, ¿de dónde consiguió esa flauta? —Shifu miró el instrumento y después vio a Yahuar.

—Yo la hice —Yahuar deseaba saber con qué la hizo.

—Puede decirme cómo hacerla —no sabía que material utilizar, no conocía muy bien aún los distintos tipos de árbol.

—Por mí no hay problema.

Durante el mediodía y parte de la tarde, él le explicó los distintos tipo de madera, el bambú era indicado para este instrumento. Yahuar se internó de nueva cuenta al bosque y con un golpe con el canto de su pata derecha partió un gran tronco y cortó varios pedazos y con una roca lijó toda aspereza y le dio forma.

El instrumento estaba hecho, se sentó en la posición de la mariposa, no lo pensó más y comenzó a tocar, la melodía se combinaba con el golpetear del río contra las rocas, el viento que chocaba contra las ramas agitando las hojas. Era relajante, necesitaba hacer eso desde hace mucho, recordaba de nuevo sus raíces.

El compás de la canción era increíble, la naturaleza coreaba y a la vez armonizaba la pieza musical.

 _—Podría tocarte las melodías que tú quisieras y todo el tiempo que quisieras —ella sonreía, pues le encantaba verlo tocar, le gustaba lo que él proyectaba en sus melodías. La inspiración surgía de trabajar todo el día mientras observaba las grandes montañas de alrededor, ver la arquitectura que sus ancestros construyeron con tanto esmero, mirar el proceso de la fabricación de las artesanías, cómo los canales de agua regaban los cultivos. Los cóndores que volaban de vez en cuando por encima de ellos, pero nada lo inspiraba más que verla sonreír, besar sus labios, tocar su cuerpo y amarla más que a su propia vida. La extrañaba, deseaba tenerla a su lado, pero al tocar podía percibirla a un lado suyo abrazándolo._

Las hojas caían alrededor de él, faltaban dos semanas para que el invierno se asentara, el otoño casi terminaba su trabajo, quedaban pocas hojas en los árboles, la mayoría de los troncos ya estaban desnudos y sus esqueletos podían apreciarse con claridad.

Esos eran los sonidos melodiosos que nadamás él podía escuchar y la razón de porque los recuerdos lo azotaban, necesitaba volver a inspirarse y su musa permanecía en sus recuerdos, por eso continuamente se le aparecía, era una señal de que no debía olvidar esa sensación, debía expresarse, sacar lo que tenía dentro de sí, su espíritu andino no lo dejaría. Poco a poco se reconciliaba con su cultura, la sangre incaica fluía por sus venas, recordaba a cada uno de sus familiares y amigos, cada sonrisa y abrazos sinceros, cada tiempo que convivió con ellos, desde el momento que aprendió a tocar la flauta hasta el momento en se fue de ahí y llegó a Japón.

 _—Mi nombre es Yahuar Huaca —se presentó ante aquel que tiempo después se convertiría en su maestro, Jigoro, vestía un judogi y alrededor de la cintura tenía amarrado su cinturón negro, estaba despintado, tenía manchas blancas de las hebras que se estaban decolorando._

— _¿Por qué quieres aprender Judo? —le preguntó con curiosidad._

— _Porque quiero aprender a defenderme y poder cumplir mi misión de destruir al monstruo que casi hizo desaparecer mi hogar y que mató a mi hermano —su voz proyectaba determinación y sus ojos ira, deseaba vengarse._

— _Está bien, eres bienvenido, pero creo que después de esto quizás ya no quieras buscarlo —y durante un tiempo se cumplió, casi olvidó ese suceso y entró en completa paz y armonía, pero cuando las voces de sus sacerdotes le indicaron que en se encontraba en China, reanudó su misión. Se despidió de sus compañeros y del maestro._

 _Antes de irse, Jigoro le entregó el cinturón negro, era el resultado de tanto esfuerzo y dedicación a las artes marciales, le dio un abrazo y se fue de ahí._

Terminó la melodía, unos aplausos se oyeron detrás de él, volteó ligeramente, era Tigresa quién estaba asombrada por la maestría con la que ejecutaba la flauta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? —preguntó asombrado.

—Lo suficiente, esa canción es muy relajante y poética —él sonrió, estaba feliz por el comentario —, ¿cómo se llama?

—Acabo de inventarla, son los sonidos ocultos en el aire, los sonidos que sólo los sordos pueden oír.

—Qué poético.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿pero qué hacías por aquí?

—Me enviaron a buscarte, Shifu dijo que viniste aquí, entonces al internarme oí el sonido de la flauta y me acerqué sigilosamente para no interrumpirte.

—Bueno, regresemos al Palacio, que hoy ha sido un día interesante y necesito descansar —caminaron de regreso al Palacio de Jade.

 _Su silueta era perfectamente dibujada por la luz de la luna, ronroneaba por el delicioso contacto de su lengua en sus pechos, la noche era idónea para demostrase el amor que se tenían; le fascinaba todo de ella, su actitud fuerte y auto determinante lo complementaba_ , _el dulce aroma que su piel expedía era exquisito y embriagante, no quería apartarse de ella, eran un solo ser._

—Yahuar, —habló ella para romper el silencio que el ambiente formó —, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien? —esa pregunta fue muy directa, no sabía cómo responderla, no por no poder, sino porque seguía aturdido.

—Sí, pero murió hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba embarazada de mi hijo —Tigresa tragó grueso por la respuesta, algo en ella pareció romperse, pero no quiso demostrarlo —, era muy hermosa, era mi complemento.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella sincera.

—Ya no importa, fue hace mucho tiempo —su tranquilidad parecía fingida, pero decidió ignorar —. ¿Y tú has amado a alguien? —ella se detuvo, él arqueó una ceja confundido por esa reacción a la pregunta.

 _Sólo podía escuchar su estresante voz platicando con Grulla, gritaba y murmuraba cosas que no le interesaba saber, caminó por el pasillo haciendo rechinar las tarimas del suelo debido a su peso. No aguanto más, se levantó de la cama y abrió las puertas sorprendiéndolo._

— _Maestra Tigresa, no quise despertarte yo sólo…_

— _No deberías estar aquí —lo dijo de una manera muy cruda y cruel._

— _Lo sé, esta es tu habitación… —se hartó de cómo tomaba todo a juego._

— _Me refiero a que no deberías estar aquí, en el Palacio de Jade, eres una desgracia para el kung fu, y si tienes algún respeto por quienes somos y lo que hacemos, te habrás ido en la mañana —le cerró las puertas en la cara sin esperar a que explicara sus razones._

— _Soy tu fan —dijo de forma inocente._

 _La gran explosión cubrió todo el Valle, el polvo corría por doquier, la gran figura se presenció, un non lá estaba en su cabeza y tenía una capa amarrada en el cuello, el polvo se desvaneció revelando que era un sartén y un delantal lo que traía apuesto._

 _Todos gritaron celebrando su victoria sobre Tai Lung, su padre lo abrazó mientras exclamaba:_

— _¡Es mi hijo!, ¡ese adorable guerrero del kung fu es mi hijo!_

— _¡Pá! —lo abrazó, el sartén cayó y rodó por el suelo, Mantis lo detuvo, todos lo miraban impresionados, pero la felina era la más anonadada de los cuatro, dio dos pasos más al frente, él la miró sorprendido._

— _Maestro —hizo el saludo del sol y la luna, después le siguieron los cuatro restantes y al último todos los ciudadanos._

— _¿Maestro? —sonrió por la aceptación que consiguió gracias a su hazaña, pero su cara cambió a una de preocupación —, ¡el maestro Shifu!, ¡tengo que ir! —corrió para subir de nuevo al Palacio de Jade._

Ella sonreía por el recuerdo, Yahuar seguía un poco asustado.

—¡Tigresa! —ella despertó de su trance.

—¿Qué pasó

—Te congelaste, casi creí que te dio un infarto —ella rio por el comentario —, aún no respondes mi comentario.

—No, nunca he amado.

—¿Por qué? —su expresión cambió de forma muy rápida.

—Porque jamás le guste a la gente, ni siquiera en el orfanato —Yahuar la vio serio por la mención.

 _Era tan solo una pequeña cría, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, no sabía controlar su fuerza, no conocía el temor que le ocasionaba a otros, era excluida por seguridad de los demás, sus días eran largos y grises, toda la felicidad que en ella habitó alguna vez fue sepultada bajo un manto de furia y desesperación._

 _Pero cuando el maestro Shifu llegó la esperanza poco a poco regresó, pero fue nuevamente opacada por el recuerdo de su antiguo discípulo e hijo, así que la entrenó, pero jamás la crío cómo su hija, entonces su corazón se endureció, su actitud se volvió fría, maduró demasiado rápido, la cicatrices se marcaron, nunca volvió a jugar con otros niños, no se desarrolló del todo bien en esa etapa y a consecuencia se hizo radical._

—Tigresa, esté bien si quieres llorar, es bueno hacerlo —ella negó con la cabeza, no estaba triste, sólo decepcionada de la vida que le tocó.

—Ya no importa, esta es mi vida, he aprendido a lidiar con ella —él la abrazó, su sentido protector despertó al oír su historia, ahora solo deseaba protegerla, ella se sorprendió por eso, el único que la había abrazado hasta entonces fue Po en el muelle de Gongmen.

—Quiero que sepas que tienes un amigo en mí —ella se sonrojó, después de unos minutos cortó el abrazo.

—Gracias Yahuar, de verdad te lo agradezco, has sido alguien muy amable y atento, eso es muy bueno —él asintió un poco orgulloso —, ahora volvamos al Palacio.

Durante ese trayecto, platicaron de muchas otras cosas, banales en su mayoría. Mientras Yahuar estaba a su lado una sensación que creía muerta desde hace años lo invadió, un calor cálido recorrió su cuerpo, pero le avergonzaba en cierta medida, pero tarde o temprano escaparía y no podría controlarlo.

3

Los sacerdotes estaban reunidos vigilando todo por medio de la mente, estaban interconectados en la misma escena, sonrieron por el progreso de Yahuar, faltaba poco para completar su entrenamiento.

—Bien —habló Unay el sacerdote mayor—, aún está a tiempo de superarse, falta poco para que la gran batalla inicie, y las consecuencias serán devastadoras si él no logra completar su entrenamiento.

—¿Y cómo logrará completar su entrenamiento en la magia? —preguntó el sacerdote preocupado por ese factor.

—Cuando esté listo nosotros le brindaremos parte de nuestro poder, entonces le advertiremos que aprenda a controlarlo, pero todo a su tiempo —dijo Unay.

Los demás sacerdotes escuchaban las opciones y analizaban los pros y los contras de esas decisiones, todos se levantaron finalizando el recuento del día.

—Caballeros, no debemos descuidarnos, puesto que si el vínculo se rompe la misión habrá fracasado y todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano —mencionó Unay, todos asintieron, pero aún seguían preocupados del resultado que podría traer consigo el manejo de la magia por parte de Yahuar.

* * *

*Es un poste semi rígido para golpear desarrollado en la isla de Okinawa, Japón, utilizado en el arte marcial del karate tradicional para aprender a golpear. El objetivo del makiwara es comprobar la alineación corporal y la proyección de la fuerza en el momento del impacto, favoreciendo de paso la fuerza muscular y el habituar al cuerpo a los momentos de impacto, especialmente las zonas donde se produce el impacto directo y las articulaciones circundantes (muñecas, tobillos, etc).

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ahora no tengo invitación puesto que en otros capítulos lo he hecho, y contando que son la 1:43 A.M y debo madrugar, pues mi mente no soportará más palabrerías, así que de forma premeritada, me despido, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	6. El festival de invierno

**Bueno, por lo visto, los que estén leyendo está historia (porque si hay lectores), pero no creo que les capté mucho la atención para comentar, se estarán preguntando (o al menos eso quiero creer yo)... ¿por qué ching¡#%¬ &! continúa subiendo capítulos si ve que no hay respuesta de la audiencia (si es que hay alguna)?... la respuesta es muy sencilla y la he recalcado tanto que hasta mi mente se hartó de recordarla y esa es que: esta fue la primera historia que me alentó a diseñar una trama más compleja y profunda que antes no llegué hacer (pues sólo había escrito dos historias, muy cortas con una trama sencilla pero que me entretuvieron al escribirlas, en ese entonces y está idea nació de mi entrenamiento en artes marciales al mismo tiempo de mi afición a la musica folclórica andina y mi encanto por Machu Pichu), en está idea mi forma de escribir repitió un poco de mis anteriores patrones, pero conforme fue avanzando el tiempo mejoré mucho (fue cuando decidí borrarla, cambiarle el título, describir mejor la trama, desarrollar mejor los capítulo así cómo definir de manera más profunda a los personajes (tanto los míos cómo los de Kung Fu Panda) y reflexionando aún más, mirando la oportunidad de describir más ambientes que los que tenía planeado en un principio, la resubí, llenando así algunos huecos que dejé impregnados anteriormente, por eso voy a paso lento, puesto que esta historia tiene mucho jugo por exprimir y es por eso que los invito a leerla y apoyarla, esta: la idea loca de un vago que deámbula por los rincones más lejanos de su mente e imaginación. **

**Bueno, uan vez acabada la aclaración: ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:El festival de invierno**

Los copos de nieve caían del cielo de forma lenta y armoniosa, que al chocar contra el suelo se deshacían, era hermoso apreciar este espectáculo que la naturaleza proyectaba. En estas ocasiones Shifu suspendía temporalmente el entrenamiento porque ese día se celebraría _el festival de invierno_. Po estaba emocionado por el hecho de que ayudaría de nuevo a su padre a cocinar, Mono estaba emocionado por estar junto a Lynn en lo que sería su primer festival de invierno, Grulla pintaba el paisaje nevado, Víbora sólo lo apreciaba y Mantis leía los pergaminos aprendiendo más sobre la acupuntura.

Yahuar por su parte sonreía de una forma tranquila, pues era poético e inspirador contemplar las calles, las escaleras, las montañas y las casas cubiertas nieve. Estaba sentado en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, traía puesto un poncho*, que el mismo tejió, sobre el judogi*, desde ahí podía ver a los niños lanzarse bolas de nieve en la cara, el ambiente lo ponía melancólico y algo nostálgico, el vapor que salía de su boca al exhalar indicaba la temperatura extrema que soportaban.

—Hola Yahuar —saludó Tigresa detrás de él.

—Hola Tigresa —correspondió de forma amigable y seria.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Quise ver los alrededores cubiertos por el manto blanquecino, es algo bello y muy tranquilo.

—Sí, estos tiempos normalmente me hacen recordar cuando era una niña —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—¿Enserio? —ella asintió sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

—Fue una época feliz a mi parecer —eso lo intrigó un poco.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

 _Miraba a su alrededor girando sobre sí misma, quería alcanzar a percibir toda la nieve que caía sobre ella y los lugares aledaños. Un copo de nieve descendía de forma lenta, tenía forma hexagonal, se posó sobre su nariz, ella se quedó congelada observándolo, era increíble, jamás había visto algo así, en unos segundos se deshizo convirtiéndose de nuevo en agua. Sonrió contenta, corrió tratando de atrapar más, nada podía detener ese ímpetu, sus siete años no los olvidaría con rapidez, de eso estaba segura._

—Porque lo único que recuerdo de niña es haber contemplado cómo los copos de nieve caían y los tocaba con mi nariz —sonrió de forma leve —, después de eso sólo fue entrenamiento hasta perfeccionar mis técnicas, nunca volví a jugar.

—Qué radical —comentó de forma inconsciente, ella cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, estaba tan acostumbrada a oír eso que ya no lo veía cómo un insulto, sino cómo un alago.

—Muchos dicen eso —Yahuar la miró a los ojos, esos ojos ambarinos en los que podía perderse, algo en ella lo ponía nervioso, hacía que se sonrojara, pero aún no lograba descubrir que era lo que lo ocasionaba.

1

Caminaban por el Valle, se podía apreciar las lámparas colgadas entre las casas anunciando el festival que se llevaría cabo esa noche, los niños corrían enérgicos, reían, otros lloraban, Lynn miraba todo a su alrededor, para ella era increíble.

—Qué bello —Mono se enterneció por el tono en que lo mencionó, parecía una niña pequeña, ella era feliz.

—Sí, aunque no tanto como tú —no supo de dónde salió eso, pero igualmente se sonrojó como ella.

—Gracias Mono — le sonrió, Mono le correspondió esa muestra —, me imagino que estos festivales ya son muy comunes para ti, ¿verdad? —Mono negó con la cabeza, ella lo miró confundida.

—Por increíble que parezca, tenemos poco tiempo de celebrar el festival así.

—¿Enserio? —no podía creerlo, era imposible.

—Sí, de hecho fue gracias a Po que ahora lo celebramos aquí abajo con todos los ciudadanos.

—¿Po? —él asintió sonriendo —, él suele ser muy infantil, ¿no?

—Te sorprendería saber que cuando lo conocimos era pésimo en el wu shu.

—No te creo.

—Enserio, de hecho nosotros lo tratamos como basura cuando fue elegido cómo _Guerrero Dragón_ en lugar de uno de nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —ella no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

—No lo sé, quizás el ego nos cegó, para ser maestros consumados fuimos unos inmaduros y malditos con él, su torpeza y fracaso en el arte marcial no era por él, realmente era porque jamás pensó que sería el elegido, incluso nunca lo imaginó… pero tiempo después se demostró a sí mismo y a nosotros que él era el verdadero guerrero dragón.

—¿Al vencer a Tai Lung? —Mono se sorprendió por su referencia.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Leí un pergamino del salón —él rio divertido.

—Cómo sea, el primer festival de invierno que él iba a vivir, Shifu le dijo que tendría que presenciarlo sin su padre, al cual ayudaba todos los años a cocinar, él en un principio lo aceptó, pero al final su corazón le dictó hacer lo correcto, que era vivirlo con su familia, en este caso su padre.

—Eso es hermoso —Mono suspiró contento al recordar ese suceso, nadie hubiera hecho lo que él hizo.

—Sí, entonces todos bajamos y vivimos un verdadero festival de invierno, eliminando los dogmas y las formalidades, concentrándonos únicamente en disfrutar con nuestros seres queridos —ella sonrió por esa mención —, ese día Po nos enseñó una valiosa lección a todos.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó curiosa.

—Que no importa si eres el protector de China, nunca debes olvidarte de tus raíces, y lo correcto no es hacer lo que otros dictan que hagas, sino lo que te dicta tu corazón —una pequeña lágrima brotó del ojo izquierdo de ella, pero lo limpió rápidamente.

—Mono, me impresionas

—Y siguiendo esa lección, te llevaré a un lugar que muy pocos conocen —la tomó de la mano y se fueron caminando a dónde Mono indicaba.

2

El lago estaba congelado por la densa nieve, la neblina cubría la mayor parte del lugar, sólo se alcanzaban a apreciar unos cuantos troncos de bambú, parecía un lugar sombrío, pero por alguna extraña razón Mono sonreía.

—¿Qué tiene este lugar de especial? —preguntó incrédula Lynn, el lugar se veía tétrico, incluso aterrador.

—Esta parte del bosque aguarda un secreto, la leyenda dice que esta parte está encantada, por eso casi nadie lo conoce, pues no se atreven a entrar —mencionó Mono sorprendiendo a Lynn.

—¿Encantada?, ¿por qué? —Mono miró hacia arriba las densas nubes que cubrían parte de los troncos, una idea le iluminó la mente.

—Te darás cuenta por ti misma, vamos a subir ese tronco —señaló el tronco frente a ellos, Lynn no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, pero de cualquier forma subió.

Al llegar a la cima pudo apreciar algo que la dejó sin habla, lo indescriptible, todo el Valle tupido por las nubes, sólo sobresalían las grandes montañas, el atardecer podía apreciarse con una claridad impresionante, todo estaba limpio, sin brisas ni nada, pero aun así el frío se sentía en los huesos.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó emocionada.

—Te dije que te sorprendería —Lynn sonrió asombrada por el espectáculo. Bajaron después de un rato, seguían caminado por el bosque, Lynn no podía entender la parte mágica del asunto.

—Agáchate —dijo Mono escondiéndolos detrás de una roca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Mono le señaló al frente, un remolino de viento con nieve se formó, adoptando la forma de dos lobos, corrían tras de sí, después se abrazaban, luego caían al suelo besándose, Lynn estaba boquiabierta por esa revelación.

Los lobos se desvanecieron después de un rato, ambos se levantaron, Mono no dejaba de reír por la cara de asombro de Lynn.

—Esta parte lleva el nombre de "El bosque de los amantes" —Lynn volteó a verlo sorprendida por el dato.

 _Hace muchísimo tiempo, un agricultor de nombre Han, tenía una relación con la hija de un terrateniente, cuyo nombre era Fei, ambos estaban muy enamorados, se dice que fue la época en la que ella sonrió por primera vez en toda su vida, pero el padre no permitía su unión por la diferencia de clases sociales. Ellos se amaban con profundo sentimiento, quizás tan profundo que los mortales no llegaremos a comprenderlo nunca._

—Eso es muy bello —pronunciaron los labios de Lynn.

—Aún no se termina la historia —Lynn sonrió.

 _Una noche de invierno, Han fue a la casa de su amada, ella lo esperaba paciente, lanzó una soga y le dijo que bajara, ella con sumo cuidado lo hizo, al pisar tierra ambos corrieron hacia el bosque. Esa noche su pasión los consumió y se unieron en cuerpo y alma, pero después comprendieron que jamás podrían estar juntos, no mientras la sociedad estuviera ahí para señalarlos de impuros, así que hicieron algo que ellos creían que los haría libres, con lo que podrían amarse durante toda la eternidad. Sirvieron veneno en dos hojas de bambú, lo bebieron y se besaron, muriendo ambos al instante sellando así la unión eterna._

—Por eso lleva ese nombre, por lo cual también se cree que está maldito.

—Qué historia tan triste,

—Sí, pero yo no creo que esté maldito, puesto que ellos se amaron hasta el final, y si esa decisión fue lo que los mantendría juntos, hicieron lo correcto, pues el corazón se los dictó.

—¿Esas siluetas eran ellos? —Mono asintió.

—Son libres y disfrutan su amor sin restricciones morales —Lynn reflexionó la situación.

—Qué lindo —y lo era, aunque de una forma muy surrealista.

—Sí… Lynn —Mono, la vio directamente a los ojos, ella igual se quedó quieta viéndolo a él, no podía negarlo más, la amaba, desde el primer momento en que la vio corriendo del comerciante molesto. Tragó grueso agarrando valor de lo que haría a continuación, tomó las manos de ella —, han pasado unos meses desde que te conocí… a tu lado… he vivido los mejores… los mejores momentos de mi vida —tartamudeaba debido a la dificultad de decírselo, estaba muy nervioso —, eres una persona especial y bella.

—Tú también lo eres —dijo ella sonriéndole, Mono suspiró de manera fuerte.

—No puedo seguir ocultando esto más tiempo, Lynn quiero que sepas que he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi —Lynn abrió los ojos como platos ante esa revelación.

—Mono…

—Antes de que digas otra cosa, sólo quiero saber si seguirás siendo mi amiga después de decirme que tú no me amas a mi —Lyn rio, Mono agachó la cabeza decepcionado —, sabía que reirías, tenía en cuenta que sería una tontería hacerlo, ahora la vergüenza será mi compañera de ahora en adelante —Lynn lo abrazó.

—No es eso mi fuerte guerrero — Lynn lo besó dando inicio a una nueva etapa en su relación, Mono se encontraba estupefacto.

—Te quiero —dijo Mono sonriendo.

—Y yo a ti mi salvador —volvieron a besarse, el viento los rodeó, los lobos volvieron a formarse bailando alrededor de ellos, la brisa era cálida, no se percataban de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se dejaban llevar por el momento, nada podía separarlos más que ellos mismos.

3

Se colocó su antiguo delantal, llenó una olla de agua, el señor Ping prendió el fuego y le dio fuerza, Po colocó la olla en el fuego, Tigresa contemplaba con mucha atención por las habilidades culinarias de padre e hijo.

—¿Creen que pueda ayudarles? —ambos detuvieron el proceso y voltearon a verla sorprendidos, Po sonrió contento por esa petición, Tigresa se sonrojó un poco, Ping miraba la escena con cierta ternura, pero no podría observarla por mucho tiempo, pues los instantes pasaban y pronto anochecería.

—Por supuesto que sí maestra Tigresa, Po dale un delantal —Po despertó de su trance y le extendió un viejo delantal que tenían guardado en el sótano.

Ella empezó a cortar los vegetales con maestría, después se los lanzaba a Po quien sazonaba el caldo y mezclaba los ingredientes, adoptando así el agua un color naranja cálido, el señor Ping cocinaba los dumplings y preparaba el tofú, faltaban unas horas para que diera inicio _el festival_ , el _Consejo de Maestros_ vendría cómo ya se había hecho costumbre gracias a Po.

—Tigresa pásame la pimienta —ella la lanzó por encima de su cabeza, Po sin voltear a verla la atrapó y vació unas pizcas, la gente comenzaba a acercarse al ver cómo los tres preparaban los platillos.

La noche sería estupenda, de eso estaban seguros, terminarían en unas horas, justo cuando llegara toda la gente; desde vagabundos, huérfanos, ancianos y hasta viudas, personas que no tenían hogar, y el señor Ping les proporcionaba eso al menos por una noche.

4

Mantis, Grulla y Víbora leían los pergaminos, no tenían que hacer durante ese lapso de tiempo, era el mejor momento para mejorar sus técnicas, dominando los mil rollos del wu shu.

—¿Han visto a Mono? —preguntó Mantis mirando para todas partes.

—Fue a caminar con Lynn, es muy extraño, en toda mi vida aquí nunca había visto a Mono comportarse así —mencionó Víbora dejando a un lado los rollos.

—¿Ustedes creen que tengan algo? —cuestionó Grulla uniéndose al chisme.

—No lo sé, normalmente Mono es muy discreto y casi nunca se le vio interesado en las hembras debido al entrenamiento, al menos no que yo sepa —comentó Mantis.

—Pero eso es natural, creo que no debería importarnos la vida personal de Mono, es un adulto y él sabe lo que hace, y si son pareja, pues bien por ellos, que se disfruten el uno del otro —Grulla y Mantis asintieron regresando a su lectura, faltaba poco para que bajaran al Valle a celebrar _el festival_ , estaban emocionados por ver al tío Yang reírse tanto que se le salieran los fideos por la nariz.

—¿Veremos al tío Yang? —preguntó susurrando Grulla a Mantis.

—Dalo por hecho —respondió en el mismo tono.

5

Inhalaba y exhalaba, sentía el viento golpear su cara, estaba sentado en la posición de la mariposa, los ojos cerrados le ayudaban a reflexionar, estaba en proceso de reubicar varias cosas, aún no estaban las cosas claras y debía resolverlas cuanto antes. _El Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial_ era perfecto para meditar ese tipo de situaciones.

Abrió los ojos, sacó la flauta de su kuro obi, necesitaba hacerlo, cada vez que tocaba su amada flauta podía adentrarse en su subconsciente y ver el problema con más claridad.

Comenzó a tocarla, era un sonido melodioso y armónico, cualquiera quedaría cautivado con oír una nota de ese fantástico instrumento.

 _"He mirado el cielo muy de mañana, cuando el viento te canta su alegría", era la frase que su padre siempre repetía; pelaje café claro, vestía un poncho multicolor al igual que su gorro de punta. La vida del agricultor era pacífica, magnifica porque siempre se podía apreciar la grandiosa expresión de Pacha Mama*, era indescriptible el paisaje que a su alrededor se contemplaba._

 _"Cuando el sol expresa su amarillo lenguaje, y las nubes regalan sus gotas de cristal a los campos, a la vida", era un gran sabio, mucho más que lo sacerdotes y por decir eso podría haber sido acusado de blasfemia._

 _"He sentido que mientras danzabas, los dioses te contemplaban desde la puna*, veía tu zampoña*, tus ojos y tus pies", tenía a lo mucho diez años para saber qué era lo que significaba todo eso, le era imposible descifrarlo, pero sin embargo su padre lo miraba a los ojos cuando le decía esas frases, quería transmitirle algo, pero quería que él lo descubriera sólo._

 _"He sentido que a veces olvidas que te mata el hambre, sin embargo cantas y bailas con la música de nuestros ancestros y nuestros dioses", era muy enérgico y soñador, nunca podía agotarse, puesto que no le importaba en lo absoluto, era feliz, realmente feliz._

" _Cuidando la vida de los tuyos y a cada paso, escondes tu dolor andino en tus cartas a la luna", la vida de soldado era difícil, no se sabía si volvería con vida en las guerras de conquista, pero sin embargo iba con la fe de volver a escuchar los consejos de su gran padre._

" _Y vas sosteniendo la tierra con tus puños y tu lucha", cada día antes de dormir siempre le daba una frase para que reflexionara en sus sueños y los aplicara en las batallas._

" _No hay odio ni al extraño ni frialdad a tus vecinos, tu ronda sigue y sigue", tenía mucha razón, no podía odiar a nadie que no conocía, era irracional y estúpido, todo podía resolverse en paz, pero desgraciadamente desde su posición era imposible salirse cuando el ayllu decidió su futuro._

" _Cómo los ríos que vienen de los Andes, esos que nunca olvidas, y desde tu quena* y una zampoña", el sonar de la música al lados de los ríos hacía regresar el tiempo, cuando los ancestros eran uno con la naturaleza e igual que el agua, fluían sin detenerse, hasta llegar a un final que nunca se predecía._

" _Desde tus pulmones y tu corazón, tus melodías narcotizan a todo aquel que te escucha", por eso siempre tenía la costumbre de tocar la flauta por las noches, para que los que dormían pudieran guiarse en sus sueños y no perderse en la penumbra de las pesadillas, y para que aquellos viajeros vieran la luz en el sendero en el abismo._

" _Y aunque tú mismo eres tu inspiración, prevaleces bajo tus antepasados", la historia siempre quedaría marcada en su memoria y en los escritos futuros, no podría escapar de ella, siempre la llevaría consigo, su espíritu andino, su sangre incaica, sus creencias y tradiciones, no importaba dónde viviera, siempre estaría destinado a practicarlas y recordarlas hasta la muerte._

" _Con las mismas costumbres, no desistas por los temores de un mundo que no es tuyo, este es vano", cada ocasión que podría debía recordarlo, puesto que nadie es perfecto, en el mundo existe el mal y el bien para formar un perfecto equilibrio, para apreciar el bien tendría que contemplar el mal, pero nada es para siempre, todo tiene su final._

" _Regala una sonrisa, sostén tu dignidad y herédala a los hijos del barro, a los de tu carne", la vida era más sencilla cuando alguien sonreía, hasta al más amargado se le levantaba el ánimo con esa simple muestra de afecto y cariño, tenía que transmitir esos valores, igual cómo a él se los transmitieron sus padres, para que así la tradición prevaleciera y trascendiera en el tiempo._

" _Enseñándoles que la historia no es un comercio, sino una enseñanza ancestral", explicada por sus antepasados, aquellos que Viracocha* creó y los hizo existir, pensar y habitar esa gran montaña, aquellos que construyeron el enorme imperio y gobernaron durante siglos, sin dificultades y con gran sabiduría._

Dejó de tocar, respiraba con lentitud, esos recuerdos eran abruptos, pero estaba feliz de haber dado con ellos una vez más, estaba cerca de descubrir lo que deseaba, pero por ahora estaba conforme con eso, sacó un pergamino y empezó a escribir dentro del.

6

La noche cayó, el festival dio inicio, las mesas estaban abarrotadas de gente, los Cinco, el maestro Shifu, Po, el señor Ping, Yahuar y Lynn estaban sentados en una mesa en el centro, alrededor se encontraban todas las demás.

El Consejo de Maestros, entre ellos el maestro Buey y el maestro Cocodrilo convivían con la gente, charlaban, jugaban con los niños, quienes veían con ilusión cómo los héroes de China comían con ellos. Lynn y Mono de vez en cuando se sonreían, pero de forma discreta, puesto que no les dirían sobre su relación hasta que llegara el momento, Yahuar le dio un pergamino a Tigresa, ella lo miró confundida, pero de igual forma lo tomó, le sonrió y lo guardó para leerlo otro día. Mantis y Víbora se percataron de ello, pero guardaron silencio por el momento, no querían deducir nada sin tener mayores pruebas.

—¡Feliz Festival de Invierno para todos! —exclamó Po al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban celebrándolo, era una noche especial y cálida, el cariño de la gente y la hermandad se respiraba en el ambiente, fruto de la paz que reinaba por el momento.

7

Se carcajeaba de manera fuerte y sonora, parecía un demente, a través de la zarza los vigilaba, podía notar todos sus movimientos, y cuando menos lo esperaran podía sorprenderlos.

—Disfruten su momento, que mi castigo será letal y entonces desearan no haber nacido —decía al fuego, Garra miraba detrás de él.

—¿Pero cuando?

—No comas ansias Mas, ya pronto tendrás tu venganza, y créeme, será dulce y deliciosa, pero por ahora déjalos ser felices, puesto que nada dura para siempre, por más que quieran mantenerlo, esa es la ley de la vida.

* * *

*Un poncho es una prenda típica de Sudamérica. Se trata de un abrigo de diseño sencillo, consistente en un trozo rectangular de tela pesada y gruesa, en cuyo centro se ha practicado un tajo para pasar la cabeza. La tela se deja caer sobre el cuerpo, disponiendo los extremos de manera que permitan mover con facilidad los brazos.

*Es la vestimenta usada para la práctica del Judo. Se compone, fundamentalmente, de una chaqueta (llamada kimono) y un pantalón blanco. La chaqueta es gruesa y áspera, rígida y fuerte, para que así pueda aguantar tirones y movimientos bruscos. Tiene dos solapas que se cruzan, la izquierda por encima de la derecha. También tiene unos faldones más suaves y finos. Esta forma de cubrir una solapa con la otra es herencia de la época feudal, donde los samurái portaban su katana (sable) en el lado izquierdo.

*Madre Tierra o Madre Cósmica

*Es una región altiplánica, o meseta de alta montaña, propia del área central de la cordillera de los Andes.

*Es un instrumento de viento compuesto de varios tubos ahuecados por un extremo y cerrados por el otro, dispuestos en forma vertical en una o dos hileras, todos de distintas longitudes y diámetros, lo que determina el sonido de cada uno al ser soplado por el ejecutor.

*Es un instrumento de viento de bisel, usado de modo tradicional por los habitantes de los Andes centrales.

*Era considerado como el esplendor originario o El Señor, Maestro del Mundo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, de nueva cuenta los invito a dejar sus comentarios (opiniones, críticas o sugerencias pues todo es válido para ayudarme a mejorar) para alentarme a seguir escribiendo, no sólo esta historia, si no las demás que tengo publicadas y las nuevas que están por surgir.**

 **Bueno, sin más por el momento; se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	7. Instintos

**Muy bien, excelente, he regresado después de un tiempo, y debo aclarar que me es grato escribir esta historia, pero lo más genial, es la evolución que ha tenido, desde la concepción hasta el desarrollo de personajes.**

 **Bueno, a partir de este capítulo la historia empieza a hacerle honor a su clasificiación (M), espero les guste, sin más preámbulos:**

 **Comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Instintos**

 _Era un día prometedor, a pesar del frío, el sol alumbraba cómo nunca el lugar; los campesinos cultivaban arroz, usando sus nón- lá para cubrirse de los rayos en las diez horas que estarían ahí trabajando._

 _Los niños jugaban lanzándose bolas de nieve, reían y se divertían, todo para ellos era bonito y pacífico… la paz reinaba en esos rincones en esos momentos, nada más se podía pedir._

 _—¡Oye!, ¿me prestarías por un momento tu escalera? —preguntaba un cerdo a su vecino de al lado —, es necesito ir a barrer la nieve del techo._

 _—Claro, es un gusto —respondió su vecino, un ganso muy amigable y respetuoso._

 _La gente tenía una muy buena relación, eran unos buenos ciudadanos, no se podía probar lo contrario, la gente era trabajadora, alegre, con vida, humilde y muy tranquila, eso era algo bello y poético. Era un Valle muy seguro, parecía sacado de una fantasía, pero en realidad existía y ante sus ojos podía contemplarlo._

 _Suspiró con nostalgia, era su bello hogar, era afortunado de vivir ahí, ninguna riqueza del mundo se compararía jamás con su hogar, nunca._

 _Bajo de nueva cuenta después de explorar la montaña una vez más, los ciudadanos lo saludaban, él correspondía las muestras de cariño que su gente le daba._

 _De repente la tranquilidad que había reinado durante ese tiempo fue suplantado por un grito desgarrador, se volteó y contempló lo más aterrador que nunca en su existencia se imaginó presenciar: una gran nube de polvo negro se aproximaba al Valle, la gente trato de ocultarse, pero era muy rápida y fueron alcanzados, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero no quería responderse la duda, corrió hacia su casa, la cual estaba a cuatro metros de él, al llegar se metió y cerró la puerta cubriéndose de la nube._

1

Las montañas aledañas estaban cubiertas de nieve, la neblina cubría parte del lugar, el frío podía congelar a cualquiera, el único sonido que alcanzaba a percibirse era el viento matutino. Ningún alma parecía percibirse en el Valle, era lógico el porqué de esa ausencia, el tiempo no permitía hacer nada y habría que esperar que la naturaleza diera permiso para volver a salir y continuar con la vida cotidiana.

Pero de algún lugar un extraño humo parecía salir, y era ¡el único en todo el lugar!, las voces empezaron a resonar por todo el poblado: risas, gritos, diálogos o discusiones, ¿pero de dónde provenían?

El restaurante estaba a reventar, varios platos de fideos preparados y entregados, dumplings se percibían en todas las mesas, pero todos los ojos estaban puestos en la competencia de quién podía consumir más dumplings en menos de veinte minutos; los participantes eran; Po, lo cual no era una sorpresa, Mono, dos comensales, Yahuar: quién vestía su particular poncho, y… ¡Tigresa!... sí, también la maestra radical y seria estaba en esa competencia, Víbora aún seguía sin creerlo al igual que todos los clientes. Cada uno tenía frente a él diez platos llenos, contenían veinte cada plato.

Eso lo había implementado el Señor Ping, por consejo de su hijo, tres semanas después del festival de invierno, el ganador tendría derecho a una semana de cualquier platillo que deseara gratis, pero lo inscripción era lo equivalente a diez platos de fideos, tres dumplings tamaño guerrero dragón y un pan de frijol, pero el premio valía la pena, pero durante ese lapso de tiempo el ganador invicto era Po, pero ahora era diferente, estaba muy reñida entre Tigresa, Yahuar y Mono, pero Po seguía a la cabeza.

Los dos comensales se desmayaron después de cinco platos, la gente se reía un poco de esa desgracia… Lynn apoyaba a Mono de una forma "amistosa", él le sonreía, era su inspiración para ganar el premio y llevarla cada que quisiera. Po terminó acabándose los diez platos, faltaban aún diez minutos, el señor Ping sirvió diez platos más frente a él, después terminó Tigresa, luego Yahuar y al último Mono. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, era un espectáculo digno de presenciar.

El señor Ping vendía en esos concursos lo que en un mes sin ellos, tanto así que se daba el lujo de contratar meseros y ayudantes de cocina para la gran competencia, incluso algunos comían parados con tal de poder presenciar.

—Muy bien, los cuatro concursantes que quedan han comido en total treinta platos, nunca creí que viviría para ver eso, pero quedan cinco minutos —dijo enseñando el reloj de arena, todos posaron su mirada en él —, así que ahora pondré diez platos más delante de cada uno y deberán acabárselos, pero ahora; serán treinta dumplings en cada plato —los comensales murmuraban asombrados por la cantidad que para algunos era algo indigerible.

Cinco gansos colocaron los platos delante de los maestros, Po sonrió, sentía la victoria venir otra vez, Mono frotó sus manos tratando de que la energía fluyera para poder seguir. Yahuar inhaló y después exhaló listo para continuar. Y finalmente Tigresa sólo miró los platos dispuesta a derrotar a todos.

—A la cuenta de tres —indicó el señor Ping.

—Uno… dos… tres —exclamaron al unísono los ciudadanos para dar inicio la última ronda.

Po agarraba cuatro bolas con cada pata y se las metía en la boca para después engullirlas con rapidez y ventaja, mientras tanto Yahuar con los palillos tomaba cada bola con una velocidad increíble que era muy difícil apreciar cuando las comía, por su parte la maestra Tigresa lanzaba al aire cada plato haciendo que las bolas se salieran, entonces saltaba y las devoraba en una sola sentada, los comensales estaban muy impresionados con la gran riña, por su parte Mono tomaba dos platos y se los vaciaba en la boca, sin embargo al comer el tercero cayó del asiento víctima de los dumplings perdiendo la contienda, Lynn fue a su auxilio muy preocupada por él, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los maestros Mantis, Víbora y Grulla, sacándolo fuera del restaurante directo a la enfermería.

Los tres maestros restantes ya habían consumido cinco platos y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, pues querían ganar a toda costa, uno por su prestigio en esa competencia, otro para poder disfrutar del lujo que el premio brindaba y la última para demostrar de manera inconsciente su supremacía sobre los otros dos.

Iban por el séptimo plato, pero entonces algo increíble ocurrió, que para ese momento parecía imposible, evento inconcebible en la realidad, situación que solo podía ser visualizada en los sueños; el dumpling se deslizó de su mano, cayó y se deshizo en el suelo, Po yacía de cara a la mesa rendido después de acabar el séptimo plato.

—¡Eso no puede ocurrir!, ¡es el fin del mundo! —teatralizó Mantis al mismo tiempo que Víbora lo reprimía por dicho comentario. El señor Ping no tenía palabras para describir su tristeza, puesto que ahora si debía conceder el premio.

Ahora solo quedaban Yahuar y Tigresa, cada uno consumía rápidamente, faltaba un plato, lo cual definiría el resultado, Tigresa lanzó el plato al aire y Yahuar en menos de un segundo comenzó a agarrar los dumplings y comerlos. Todos contemplaron cómo a la maestra en el aire le faltaba que un dumpling entrará en su boca para derrotar a Yahuar, pero entonces este último rodó por su mejilla y cayó casi paralizando a todos al ser atrapado por nada más y nada menos que… ¡Yahuar!... lo tenía entre sus palillos, Tigresa sonrió aceptando su derrota y le dio la señal de que lo comiera, pero entonces todos se congelaron al percatarse de la escena: Yahuar le entregaba la mitad del dumpling a la maestra, Víbora estaba boquiabierta al igual que Grulla, cuyo pico estaba abierto perfectamente en noventa grados.

—Ahora ganaremos usted y yo maestra —dijo sonriéndole, ella asintió —, a las tres, una… dos…

—Tres —dijo ella y ambos tragaron la mitad del dumpling provocando un estallido de aplausos de parte de todos los presentes y lágrimas del señor Ping.

2

Tigresa subía los escalones con serenidad, pero por dentro estaba feliz del empate, Yahuar por su parte sonreía por derrotar al Guerrero Dragón, Po seguía triste por su derrota y maldecía a su estómago por su poca resistencia y apoyo, Mono y Grulla bromeaban sobre la situación, Víbora y Mantis los seguían atrás.

—No estés triste Po —habló Tigresa con una risa burlona —, al final de cuentas todos terminamos siendo derrotados en algo en lo que nos creíamos excepcionales.

—Sí, pero… —dijo aún con la tristeza en su voz.

—Oye, recuerda que tú me quitaste el título de Guerrero Dragón, así que estamos a mano —todos se detuvieron ante ello, una seriedad de cinco segundos, entonces se echaron a reír por dicho comentario.

—Tigresa, ¿una broma?, de ti, debe ser mi último día de vida —exageró Mono, Po también rio por eso, comprendiendo que era infantil sentirse mal por haber perdido una vez.

—A la próxima tú serás la derrotada Tigresa —dijo Po de forma retadora.

—Eso lo veremos Po, eso lo veremos —Víbora negó con la cabeza sonriendo, esos dos a veces se comportaban de una forma muy infantil, pero estaba feliz porque Tigresa se abría a los demás con cada minuto que convivía con el panda.

—Qué bueno que han regresado —dijo Shifu desde el principio de las escaleras —, hay un aviso urgente de parte del Consejo de Maestros.

Todos se adelantaron para poder entrar al Salón para que les leyera el aviso que tenía.

Shifu desenrolló el pergamino, era largo, cómo la mayoría de los mensajes, pero siempre los resumía para que no se perdiera el punto importante de ello.

—El Valle de la Luz desapareció —dijo, todos abrieron sus ojos impactados por dicha información.

—¿A qué se refiere maestro? —preguntó Víbora que no podía asimilar dicho informe.

—Nadie sabe exactamente qué ocurrió, pero unos comerciantes que de vez en cuando se detenían ahí para vender sus productos se vieron extrañados al no encontrar a nadie, ni un rastro de vida; no había niños jugando, vendedores locales, incluso los campos de cultivo se encontraban vacíos —todos se miraban entre sí confundidos por el suceso —, les enviaron esa información al Consejo, entonces nos comunicaron que tenemos que ir a investigar que pasó… partirán mañana antes del amanecer.

—Sí maestro —dijeron todos al unísono reverenciándose.

3

Jugaba mahjong con Garra, cada pieza que movía, él le vencía a dos, contemplaba la impaciencia de Garra por no poder durar mucho dentro del juego. Sonreía con burla, era entretenido ver la molestia y desesperación de su lacayo.

—Jefe, ¿cuándo podré dar el ataque definitivo? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Paciencia Garra, primero deberemos despertar el poder que tiene la leopardo, una vez descubierto eso, la siguiente pieza se moverá, una consecuencia devastadora traerá consigo, es ahí donde tú aparecerás, y usando el poder que tengo será imparable.

—Eso es grandioso, estoy ansioso por empezar.

4

 _La gente corría con temor, querían evitarlo a toda costa, algunos caían y eran aplastados por la multitud enloquecida, otros morían en esos tropiezos, era un caos, era indescriptible, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, miraba a su alrededor, pero la multitud le impedía ver aquello de lo que huían aterrorizados._

 _—¡Corre!, ¡viene por todos nosotros! —gritó uno de los ciudadanos de la montaña._

 _—¿Quién? —preguntó confuso._

 _—Eso —señaló el gran manto negro que se aproximaba a ellos, estaba a tres metros de alcanzarlos. Huyó lo más rápido que pudo, cayendo en un agujero de no más de un metro de alto, notó cómo la capa pasaba encima de él, tragó grueso, temía en lo más profundo de sí que era lo que arrastraba esa oscuridad, el manto desapareció. Salió del hoyo y pudo ver la escena más depravada que jamás imaginó: todos los ciudadanos, participando en una orgía masiva, los fluidos que emanaban los machos que les embarraban a las hembras, algunas eran penetradas con salvajismo… tanto así que no gritaban de placer si no de dolor, el olor que cubría alrededor era repugnante, le daban nauseas, sentía unas ganas de vomitar, en menos de cinco minutos un gran río de semen escurrió por las principales avenidas… ¿qué ocurrió o que hizo que se comportasen así?_

 _—¡Así perra!, ¡más fuerte! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas, esa voz la reconocía, volteó y entonces su furia creció a niveles alarmantes, era Garra practicando sexo con su amada._

 _Ella yacía empinada, sin nada de ropa, él introducía su miembro una y otra vez, aumentado la velocidad conforme el tiempo transcurría, ella gemía de placer… él quería evitarlo, pero no podía moverse, ¿por qué demonios no podía hacerlo?, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas asesinar al maldito zorro afeminado._

 _—Garra, hazme tuya, quiero tu miembro latente, vente dentro de mí —exclamaba casi llegando al éxtasis._

 _—¡No!, ¡maldito infeliz!, ¡aléjate de ella! —rugía en un burdo intento de que le escuchasen, pero nada._

 _—Es delicioso, ¿cierto? —preguntó ese ser miserable y pútrido._

 _—Tú ocasionaste esto, ¿verdad monstruo? —Calakmul negó con la cabeza sonriendo con maldad._

 _—Eso lo ocasionaron los instintos Yahuar, no puedes evadir la naturaleza, siempre estará presente en cada uno de ustedes —los gemidos de parte de ella crecían más y más, acompañados por el caldo de fluidos que se formó alrededor —, y parece ser que Garra logra llegarle a su punto más profundo, algo que tú nunca pudiste._

 _—¡Maldito! —saltó liberándose del hechizo pero de la nada Garra apareció atravesándole la cara._

Estaba sudando, se encontraba alterado, las pesadillas eran más comunes, y eso no era normal, todo debía ser obra de Calakmul, pero no podía estar seguro de ello. Se levantó con pesadez, presentía algo oscuro y siniestro, pero no lograba descifrar que era.

—Yahuar —habló desde afuera de la habitación Tigresa —, ¿ya estás listo?

—Sí —dijo él levantándose, colgándose su mochila, saliendo finalmente y encaminándose junto a Tigresa para afuera de las habitaciones.

Afuera los esperaban los demás, Po tenía una gran sonrisa, se notaba su emoción por ir a la misión, siempre lo tomaba cómo una aventura, aunque a veces fuera mucho peor que eso, pero su ánimo contagiaba a los demás. Yahuar seguía pensativo debido a los sueños que constantemente estaba teniendo, debía llegar a la raíz del problema para arrancarlos de una vez.

Lynn se encontraba muy nerviosa, era su primera misión y eso le daba miedo, ¿la completaría?, ¿fracasaría?, ¿sería de ayuda?, ¿sería un estorbo?, todas esas dudas inundaban su mente, pero Mono le sonría a su lado, lo cual le daba confianza y alimentaba su espíritu.

—Bueno, vamos, debemos ver qué es lo que ocurre, síganme —dijo Po haciendo un ademán de que fueran detrás de él hacia el lado este.

—Po, el Valle se encuentra hacia el oeste —corrigió Tigresa, Po cambió su curso y se encaminó correctamente mientras lo demás estallaban a carcajadas.

5

Parecían ruinas, ningún sonido se emitía a varios kilómetros, ni una onda de aire parecía dar muestra de vida, la espesa neblina cubría el lugar, podrían perderse en la búsqueda, encendieron sus lámparas.

—Grulla y Mantis exploraran el lado este —ellos asintieron aceptando la indicación de Tigresa —. Yahuar y Po irán al lado norte… Mono y Lynn al lado oeste, y finalmente Víbora y yo exploraremos el lado sur, pero antes debo darles esto —sacó de su mochila unas trompetillas de metal —, cuando encuentren a algún ciudadano o algo anormal tóquenla y todos nos reuniremos en el punto, adelante, vayan.

Todos se separaron dirigiéndose a los puntos que Tigresa había explicado, cada uno aventurándose a algo extraño y algo tenebroso.

6

Lynn no se separaba ni por un instante de Mono, se protegían el uno al otro, la neblina se disipaba de forma lenta debido a la lámpara, pero no veían ni oían nada extraño. De entre la bruma Mono topo contra una pared, Lynn se preocupó debido al choque, pero Mono le dijo que no importaba, rodearon la pared descubriendo una gran puerta.

—Debemos abrirla —dijo Mono, Lynn asintió aceptando su premisa —, permíteme —se alejó un metro de distancia y corrió lanzando una patada voladora rompiendo la puerta, ambos entraron, estaba oscuro, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mono, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo miedo.

—Aquí hay una vela déjame la enciendo, pásame la lámpara —Mono así lo hizo, Lynn encendió la vela, iluminando todo el lugar como consecuencia.

Las paredes tenían muestras de golpes, las cortinas estaban rasgadas, los muebles destrozados y esparcidos por sin ningún lado; en conclusión era todo un desastre.

—¿Qué demonios habrá ocurrido? —preguntó al aire contemplando todo a su alrededor.

—Mono —habló Lynn de forma muy seria, algo que confundió a Mono.

—¿Qué pasa Lynn? —preguntó sin dejar de ver la casa.

Lynn se acercó hacia él contoneando las caderas de una forma un tanto seductora, Mono la miró confundido —, ¿qué te ocurre? —ella coloca su mano en la entrepierna de él y comienza a masajearla, Mono cambió de un color naranja a un rojo ladrillo —. Ly… Lynn, esto no es…—no termina su oración debido a que sus labios son aprisionados por los de ella, la pasión comienza a consumirlo, haciendo que sus manos se deslicen contra su voluntad a través del cuerpo de ella, delineando su silueta, tocando sus pechos y trasero. Ella se desnudaba lentamente al mismo tiempo que él se quitaba los pantalones, se dejan caer al suelo para poder terminar lo que empezaron.

—Necesito que me penetres, me urge que lo hagas —tragó grueso, pero sin dejar de besarla, sus manos terminan llegando a la vagina de ella y con sus dedos empezaba a masturbarla —. ¡Ah! —gemía de placer, eso lo enloqueció y besó los pechos de Lynn, ella soltó un gemido más grande dejándose llevar por el acto, ambos ya no razonaban, sólo los guiaba su fuerza interior, algo que era incomprensible, un mecanismo implantado al momento de nacer.

Lynn unió su boca con la de él, sus lenguas jugueteaban, la pasión iba creciendo conforme el tiempo avanzaba, las manos ya no tocaban sólo la piel, sino algo más dentro de ella.

—¡Estoy demasiado caliente! —gritó extasiada —, ¡Mono por favor apaga este fuego que hay dentro de mí!

7

Garra se extrañó por esa maniobra de parte de Calakmul, inquietándose por el detalle sexual más que por el amorío de ellos. Calakmul admira la zarza, sonríe satisfecho y algo malicioso.

—¿Por qué hizo eso jefe? —pregunta confundido.

—Instintos Garra, instintos —eso lo desorienta más.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Calakmul negó con la cabeza molesto por el poco entendimiento de su secuaz.

—Una vez que ella despierte sus deseos primarios, y él logre llevarse por sus instintos la obtención del poder que ella guarda será más sencilla, pero aún falta ver el resultado del manto oscuro… esto va estar muy divertido —Garra no alcanza a comprender los planes que su jefe está dispuesto a efectuar.

—Ya llegué jefe, el encargo está hecho —habló una voz risueña que recién entraba a la caverna, Garra volteó a ver al individuo con extrañeza; vestía una capa de, ¿piel?, unos pantalones que le llegaban a cubrir las rodillas, tenía puesto un collar hecho únicamente con dientes de diferentes tamaños y formas, su pelaje café oscuro con motas aunado a la gran cicatriz que tenía en el hocico que casi formaba una sonrisa artificial: era una hiena.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó apuntando con su garra.

—Garra tranquilízate, es uno de nosotros —dijo Calakmul bajándole su brazo —, su nombre es Bash, y era el rey de su clan, hasta que un día decidió devorarlos a todos a sangre fría y mientras dormían, es un asesino experto, aparte de que tiene un camuflaje excelente y vista nocturna muy desarrollada —Bash empezó a reírse de manera macabra al recordar ese suceso —, él nos será muy útil en los siguientes pasos que están por efectuarse, pero ustedes no son los únicos.

—¿Ah no? —cuestionó Garra sin dejar de desconfiar de la hiena.

—No, faltan cuatro más y cuando lleguen, aunado al poder que la leopardo despertará serán un tornado de destrucción. Pero primero quiero que veas las habilidades de Bash —dijo alejándose tres metros de ellos, metió su mano en la tierra abriendo un hoyo negro.

—¿Qué hace jefe? —dudó de la acción.

—Ahorita lo verás —cuando por fin sacó la mano de ahí tenía atrapado por la cabeza a una niña; era una cierva blanca cómo la nieve, su pelaje parecía muy suave, daba ternura a simple vista, tenía a lo mucho siete años de edad, Garra se quedó estupefacto por ello.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la niñita al ver la poca luz que había y al encapuchado frente a ella.

—Tranquila —dijo Calakmul acariciándole su cabeza —, todo estará bien, mientras juega con esta muñeca —sacó de su manga una Tigresa de madera, la niña la tomó emocionada y alegre.

—Gracias —lo abrazó en agradecimiento por el juguete.

—De nada, ahora quédate aquí jugando con tu muñeca —la niña asintió, él se alejó de ahí hasta llegar a dónde se encontraba Garra, ella les daba la espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó nuevamente Garra.

—Estás a punto de presenciarlo —chasqueó los dedos.

Bash saltó hacia la niña rasgándole la espalda, la sangre no tardó en fluir mientras que la niña se estrellaba contra la pared, la muñeca salió volando, Garra tembló un poco por dicha acción.

—¡Ah! —gritó la niña al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían inconscientes de su pequeños ojos azules —, ¡me duele mucho! —Bash no perdió tiempo y continuó aplastando la cabeza de la niña con su pie.

Después de dos minutos la volteó; revelando su rostro desfigurado, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, su hocico deformado y sus labios arrancados.

—Mi cabecita —murmuró débil por la golpiza, Bash se reía de forma macabra que incluso helaba los huesos de cualquiera que lo presenciara, sobre todo de Garra.

Bash arrancó de un mordisco el brazo de la cría y más sangre se derramó, manchando su pelaje.

—¡No!, ¡mi bracito no! —los ojos de Garra se tornaron vidriosos de manera espontánea —, ¡deténgase por favor! —suplicaba piedad, Bash arrancó el otro brazo devorándolo al instante —, ¡quiero a mi mami! —Bash le dio un puñetazo certero en la frente, al mismo tiempo que atravesaba su vientre con su garra izquierda, la niña vomitó sangre, Bash sonrió de manera siniestra y decapitó a la niña acabando con su vida, agarró la cabeza lamió toda la sangre y la lanzó hacia Garra, él se congeló viendo cómo se aproximaba rápidamente, pero Calakmul la quemó antes de que hiciera contacto, Garra miraba cómo Bash escupía los pedazos de ropa que pertenecieron a la víctima.

Calakmul aplaudió contento por la carnicería que Bash ocasionó, no podía estar más satisfecho.

—Excelente Bash, realmente me impresionaste, a eso le llamo instintos asesinos puros —silvó impresionado —, hasta a mí me asustaste.

—Gracias jefe, me honra —la sonrisa perturbadora no desaparecía de su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede Garra? —preguntó Calakmul burlón —, ¿fue mucha sangre para ti? —Bash se rio de ello —, digo porque si no puedes desertar y… ah, se me olvidaba, hiciste un juramento y no puedes violarlo o morirás… pero no creo que sea algo nuevo que tú no le hayas hecho a tu padrastro, ¿o sí? —Garra negó con la cabeza, seguía hundido en sus pensamientos. Él jamás pensó en matar a un niño, puesto que ellos eran inocentes de todo, ese era su código de asesino: nunca a los niños. Bash se acercó hacia él, su amplia sonrisa maniática daba repugnancia, sobre todo por la sangre que manchaba sus dientes y parte de su pelaje y ropa, él lo tomó de la cara y le dio un beso en los labios, Garra lo empujó quitándoselo de encima al mismo tiempo que escupía, se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano derecha los labios y repudiaba el acto.

—Maricón —murmuró irritado.

Calakmul solo se reía de dicho acontecimiento.

8

Yahuar estaba alerta de cualquier peligro, Po solo trataba de pensar en un plan para hacer que esa neblina se disipara por un momento, unas pisadas se oyeron detrás, voltearon en un santiamén, alcanzo a ver una silueta de tamaño mediano, permanecieron vigilantes, pero de la nada la silueta adquirió forma, saltando de encima del techo sobre ellos con una daga esperando asesinarlos, lograron esquivarlo; era un cerdo, tenía sus ropas rasgadas y unas grandes cortadas un su brazo izquierdo y mejillas.

—Malditos demonios, ¡los destruiré! —exclamó impulsándose con una fuerza impresionante con la intención de clavarle la daga a Yahuar.

9

Dos siluetas se visualizaban entre los árboles, corrían con desesperación a través de la selva, eran perseguidos por un ejército, tal vez no sobrevivirían, pero por lo menos la esperanza aún no moría; sólo cargaban un morral de manta y vestían con taparrabos.

—¡Taxa stautik chkine akbo me yipal! —gritó al que estaba detrás.

—¡Ven k´a anilik´chkine! —no sabían que les deparaba el destino ante ese evento, se internaron en la parte más oscura e inhóspita, cuidado de no ser vistos.

* * *

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?, ¿Yahuar se salvará?, ¿Garra reflexionará sobre estar del lado del mal?, ¿quién son esos personajes?, bueno esas preguntas se irán respondiendo conforme los capítulos se avancen. Los invito a que dejen sus comentarios y se den una vuelta por mis otras historias, sin más que agregar me despido.**

 **Su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
